<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inexperienced boys by Rottenrotss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341192">Inexperienced boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenrotss/pseuds/Rottenrotss'>Rottenrotss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenrotss/pseuds/Rottenrotss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about four boys who fall in love with eachother. Three of them are virgins. And the other one, is a little sex slut.<br/>What could go wrong when you put them all together, in the same house, drunk, high. And most importantly, Horny?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell &amp; Finn Wolfhard, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell &amp; Noah Schnapp, Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Wyatt Oleff, Noah Schnapp/Finn Wolfhard, Wyatt Oleff/Finn Wolfhard, Wyatt Oleff/Noah Schnapp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleepover part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaeden Martell's house. December 26.<br/>12:00 pm. </p>
<p>It was a day after Christmas. And Jaeden Martell had just woken up, finding himself in his room with plenty of Christmas presents around his room. He haven't opened yet, why? Well. No specific reason honestly. But tonight his friends were coming over. Wyatt Oleff, Finn wolfhard and Chosen Jacob were coming to an after christmas sleepover they did every year since they finished filming IT chapter one. And Jaeden was planning to open his presents tonight with his friends to see if they could have fun together with them.</p>
<p>His mom had just left to the airport. She was leaving to Philadelphia to visit their family, leaving for about 2 weeks. And since Jaeden had this sleepover with his friends, he was staying for the night and planned on stay with Wyatt and his parents till his mother came back. He was looking forward for this night, he knew that Wyatt or Finn were going to bring some special things, they've never really used them before because they always had parents in the same house they had their meetings with the rest of the IT cast. But now, Finally, They had the house all for themselves. And in case you were wondering, they were just bringing Drugs and alcohol. </p>
<p>It's not that their parents didn't let them have those things when they hang out. They were mostly adults at this point, some of them were actually adults now. And their parents knew they had enough age to drink or smoke but always doing it with responsibility. <br/>But they felt more comfortable doing it on their own with no parents around. And Jaeden gave them that chance now. He was looking forward for this night, that's the main reason why he was so hyped up cleaning his house like an old mom every Sunday morning. </p>
<p>Wyatt Oleff and Finn wolfhard. <br/>1:30 pm. </p>
<p>Wyatt had just meet up with Finn, they were buying some snacks and food for tonight special sleepover at Jaeden's place. Finn had brought some alcohol, now that he was 18 he wanted to use that privilege well with his friend's even though he didn't really liked drinking that much. Wyatt was buying some presents for his friends, small random things. For example; for jaeden he brought a small naruto figure, For Finn a guitar figure, Chosen; his favorite music disc, Jack; a box with condoms.</p>
<p>And why? Because he had been teasing him with his girlfriend for a while now, and he thought it was a good joke to see Jack's reaction when he find out what was the present Wyatt brought him. Thinking about how close Jack was with his girlfriend, he knew the boy wasn't a virgin anymore, hell, probably half of his friends weren't at this point. Erin and Wyatt broke up about three months ago and they barely make out with eachother, there was some rubbing and touching but nothing out of that. Wyatt stared at the condoms box and thought for a second. He really was a Virgin.</p>
<p>Was Finn also one? Or Jaeden? Or any  of his friends? <br/>It didn't really bothered him or worried him that he hasn't lost it yet, because that shit wasn't important for his life. But everyone at some point will have to do such a thing like that, Right? The thought of it made him blush, but another thought made him blush even more. </p>
<p>"How did his friends lost it? How did Finn lost it? Did he got nervous? Or, did he went full confident? How did he do it? With a girl or a boy?" </p>
<p>So many questions and thoughts were rushing through his teenager mind until one question became louder than the others. </p>
<p>"How big is he?"</p>
<p>He thought, Has he changed a bit since they were filming IT? <br/>Well of course. They were just 13 back then. And wyatt started to remember a few things that happened back in 2017.<br/>That one day after Filming the Quarry scene, they all took a shower. Sophia being the only girl, had her private bathroom but the boys? They took turns, three and Three. <br/>Wyatt, Jaeden and Finn took the bathroom on the left while Jeremy, Chosen and Jack took the one on the right. And even though they had separated showers, Wyatt, He took the shower without a curtain, and in front of the others two showers. And when he looked behind him to check if someone was staring, he saw Through the little space between the curtain and the showers wall, to Finn's shower. <br/>and he saw the boys cock. Hairless, slightly small and Uncut, unlike his, that was cut. Finn had his eyes closed and some shampoo on his face so the boy never knew that his friend was staring at him, and Wyatt, oh, Wyatt felt like if seconds became minutes as he stared with wide eyes his best friends cock. Who, like mentioned before; had no idea that his friends sight was locked on his lower crotch area.</p>
<p>Wyatt jerked off for the first time that night, thinking about his friends cock. About his naked body and how the water was running down his body. and he could still remember everything till now, he promised to himself to never think that way about his friends, or about any boy in general because that was not who he was, it wasn't right. He liked girls. Or at least that's what he thought. But we all know the truth. </p>
<p>Wyatt heard a voice at the distance and immediately shoved the condoms back to the bag with all the presents he brought. </p>
<p>"Hey man, I just brought some beers and vodka for tonight, I didn't knew it was This fucking expensive"</p>
<p>Finn said with a chuckle once he arrived where Wyatt was. Holding a bag with different bottles in it. <br/>Oleff got pushed out his thoughts and stood up, fixing his hair a bit, his cheeks were still red after the whole flashback he had seconds before Finn arrived. And seeing him now just made it worse. Forcing himself to use the bags he was holding to hide the slow grow of his crotch, that wasn't really small if you ask me. </p>
<p>"Oh shit, Well good thing you brought your credit card dude, I think that was the last thing on the list for tonight... How about we just, go now?" </p>
<p>Wyatt said as he tried to act chill and keep it cool. But yet again it was so hard knowing he had his best friend right here, the same friend he saw butt naked a few years ago. </p>
<p>And he was thinking about how he looked naked now that he was older, now that he was taller, fit, bigger...hot. <br/>At this point is obvious to assume that Wyatt oleff was gay? Yeah, he is. But he was the one who needed to realize that before he ended up dating a girl again, because his brain was so slow that he thought it was just a phase.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we should get going, Jaeden is probably cleaning his house right now, I texted him this morning that we were arriving in a few hours so we might get there to help him" </p>
<p>Finn said, but stopped walking. </p>
<p>"Oh and, do you know who Noah schnapp is? My co-worker on stranger things?" </p>
<p>Finn asked rhetorically, knowing damn well that Wyatt knew who Noah was. And it got confirmed when Wyatt nodded at his words and followed the taller one to the exit. </p>
<p>"Yeah you see...He just called me and said that his parents let him come over to my house, and I forgot to tell you guys that I was planning to invite him to Jaeden's as well...can't let him by himself in my house"</p>
<p>The Canadian boy said as he resumed his walking and stepped out of the store with his friend, who gave him a soft shrug and smile.</p>
<p>"That's cool dude, The more the merrier. Besides, We were planning on recording a YouTube video tonight at Jaeden's, maybe V team part 3 featuring Noah schnapp, or anything that comes out eventually, we always dp random shit together"</p>
<p>Wyatt said chuckling, at what Finn replied with a laugh and a quick nod.</p>
<p>"And besides, he seems like a cool guy...he's your friend anyway so I'm sure we all will get along... He's staying the night too right?"</p>
<p>Wyatt asked, but before Finn could answer, Wyatt cut him off with his eyes widened</p>
<p>"Wait what about the weed? And the drinks? Isn't he a bit young to-"</p>
<p>Finn just cut him off as well and chuckled. Shaking his head, patting Wyatt's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Wyatt, he won't mind it, he had got drunk before, one night he sent me voice mails saying he loved me and was proud of being my friend and next morning, he apologized like crazy"</p>
<p>He smirked softly remembering that night, it happened about 2 weeks ago. Wyatt eventually nodded a bit more calm and understanding what Finn meant. Chuckling softly. With that being said there was no worries for tonight big party Wyatt and Finn continued walking till they meet with their Uber, getting inside quickly and telling the guy where to go. And he soon enough started driving them to Jaeden's house.</p>
<p>Now back to what Wyatt was thinking at the store, when he stared that condom box he was gonna gift to his friend Jack, the thought of his friend being virgins... Well. <br/>Finn was in fact, a virgin just like Wyatt. so was Jaeden, they all were still virgins. But don't let that fool you. Being a virgin in this case meant that they never had put their dicks in someone's ass or pussy. They had done things of that matters. Jaeden, for example, he had got a handjob from a friend of his ex girlfriend. A girl that he didn't really liked but he thought she was attractive, and he texted her one day to meet at her house. Back then he was 14. he went to her house and her parents weren't home, the perfect scenario to lose your v card, but she had different plans. she just pulled Jaeden shorts down and gave him a handjob after they talked on her couch downstairs, about sex and Jaeden teased her of how big his cock was. And the girl started to rub her through his shorts and jaeden immediately got hard, and he wasn't really lying when he said he was big. The girl was too afraid to give him a blowjob or to do it for real so she just gave Jaeden a good handjob. but he didn't reached his orgasm. Not that he didn't liked it but he was so fucking nervous and shy, they didn't even make out or something, probably the worst experience for jaeden you could say. And he was definitely going to tell his friends about it tonight, because he didn't told anyone back then just because he was afraid. </p>
<p>Now about Finn, he didn't got a handjob, or a blowjob.</p>
<p>No. He was the one who gave someone a blowjob. And Who was this lucky guy? Caleb Mclaughlin. His friend from stranger things. It happened last year when they were finishing filming season three. Caleb and Finn meet at his trailer a day before finn left to his house in Canada. and after a couple of hugs, laughs, and playing on Finns Playstation, with Finn leaning his head on Caleb shoulder, his free hand placed on Caleb's thigh. Destiny lead them to kiss, make out, and not an ordinary make out session, but they went for it, Tongues dancing inside eachother mouth as heat started to take over, lips moving in sync as they kissed hard and sweetly passionate, touching eachother, rubbing eachother. <br/>Finns hand trailed up and down Caleb's abs when his shirt was off, Finns shirt soon was off as well revealing his white pale body, and before you knew, Finn was down on his knees. And Caleb was face fucking the boys mouth, watching carefully how his friend Took every inch down his throat. </p>
<p> It wasn't the the first blowjob Caleb had got, but definitely the best one by far. Finns mouth was one of those mouth who were made to suck cock and make you reach your orgasm inside his mouth, fill his mouth with the sweet creamy substance and watch him gag all over it, moan as he tries to catch everything.</p>
<p>Caleb didn't do much though. But to give some more details;<br/>Caleb had his shorts down to his knees, Finns hands were on his abs, as Caleb hips were thrusting up and down onto the curly haired one mouth. Who could only gag and moan slightly, Caleb was not a small guy, and Being the first time Wolfhard gave a blowjob, he was surprised he didn't choked harder on that monster cock. When Caleb came on Finns mouth they immediately started to make out with Caleb's cum still on Finns mouth. Eventually they were not sure if they wanted to do something else, considering it was late and both knew that anyone could walk in. So they stopped right there. Finn laid across his couch once Caleb left, he just thought about what happened. He would never forget the feeling of being submissive, of being the one who got told what to do, of having a cock down his throat, just to get the best part at the end, sweet delicious cum inside his mouth.</p>
<p>The three boys had their secrets. Wyatt, Jaeden and Finn. Three virgins who had a little bit of experience in certain things related to that. </p>
<p>But what about Noah schnapp? Finns little 15 year old friend who was meeting with him tonight, and his friends of course. <br/>Well you wouldn't be surprised to know that he was the biggest slut ever. Not only he wasn't a virgin, but he was well know between young artists and actors for being a cocksucker. A submissive boy who would do anything to fuck someone he found attractive. But he hid that well enough, didn't he? Acting like the most straight guy ever doing weird ass tik toks and teasing every girl with his fit muscular body. <br/>He has had sex with so many actors. One of them being Caleb himself. The Angel brothers, Aidan gallagher, his favorite actor Tom holland has fucked him as well, after a meeting in a comic con the young tik tok star managed to seduce the one and only spiderman. And boy he fucked him so hard and nice backstage before they had their meet and greet. Tom fucked him behind the big screen both of them semi naked, Noah couldn't be quiet, he didn't wanted to and Tom gave two shits about it, he made sure to pound the shit out of Noah schnapp ass. despite Tom holland being a bottom as well , he couldn't resist Noah's huge ass or teasing. I mean who could? No one. <br/>Johnny Orlando was his first time. And they still do it till this day. Noah was, like mentioned, a little slut. </p>
<p>Of course Finn had no fucking idea about all this. I mean coming from the boy who didn't knew Richie tozier, his own character, was gay, what did you expect? He didn't knew his friend was like.. this, he didn't knew he was gay or that he liked to have cocks in general no matter the size.<br/>And he just invited him to meet his friends. Now this night was definitely going to be interesting.</p>
<p>"Aw shit dude"<br/>Finn said quietly as he placed his phone down. Wyatt turned his attention to him with furrowed eyebrows as the Uber driver made his way to Jaeden's house. </p>
<p>"What is it?" <br/>he asked a bit worried. But Finn calmed him down shaking his head a bit. </p>
<p>"It's Chosen and Jack, they said they can't come over tonight... Jack is going out with his Girlfriend and Chosen has a recording tonight..."</p>
<p>He said with a little sad tone of voice. Wyatt sighed and huffed, looking at Finn, but shrugged slightly as well. </p>
<p>"Oh well I saw this coming actually...at least your Friend Noah is coming right? That's a good thing, I know I said the more the merrier but, sometimes the less.. The.. Better?" he said more like a question, chuckling softly, Making finn push up a bright smile and shake his head slightly. </p>
<p>"I guess you are right...that makes four of us, cool...we will tell jaeden about it when we are at his house, Noah just texted me and told me he just arrived to Los Angeles, he's probably taking an Uber to Jaeden's house right now, I'll send him his address"</p>
<p>Finn told Wyatt just as they arrived to the Martell's residence. A big white beautiful house with a pretty flowered garden outside, they stepped outside and payed the Uber who recognized both boys, and asked them for a pic. Which they gladly agreed to. </p>
<p>Back to Jaeden, he had just finished cleaning.<br/>His house looked brand new, but he on the other hand didn't, all sweaty and dirty. he decided he was taking a shower, minutes before his friends arrived.</p>
<p>He slowly tilted his head up letting the water run down his body, his blonde hair immediately getting wet after a few seconds. Jaeden always took long showers. He liked to keep his skin and body perfectly clean. But this time he was more relaxed and calm. He began to rub his hands with soap and then slowly started washing his body with a pretty pink sponge. He went up his torso, then down to his belly and thighs, the water warm water kept going down his body as he washed his armpits as well, followed by his neck<br/>And Then eventually His hand slowly went to his ass. Where he slowly moved the sponge up and down, massaging in between, keeping the sponge behind as his other hand subconsciously went to wrap around his cock. And he rubbed it gently, his eyes closed as he started to get lost in his thoughts. The sponge suddenly touched the floor of the shower as jaeden leaned against the wall, the water still running and the fog started to raise up slowly while the water continued to go down Martell's body. </p>
<p>"Hm...fuck"</p>
<p>The boy mumbled, as he moved his hand up and down, firmly wrapped around his big perfectly shaped uncut cock. His free hand pushed some hair out of his forehead as he pumped his length up and down. When jaeden jerked off he always had to be quiet. Weather was on the shower or his roo. living just with his mom in the same house, he just had to be quiet or quick because any second she would pop to his room and ask him something. <br/>But now, knowing he was alone. He didn't hold back.</p>
<p>"Oh..fuck yes"</p>
<p>He moaned out with his deep sweet voice as he parted his lips. Whatever that was going through his mind was really turning him on. A lot. His cock was dripping pre cum at this point, his eyes slightly opened as he looked down as his hand made slow circled moves, his foreskin showing the head, pink and shiny. His moans becoming more louder as the fog soon enough filled the room as well as his loud moans. <br/>Yet again, Jaeden didn't cared, he was really enjoying this little fun time with himself. But what was turning him on so much? He moved his hand up and down faster, his hips started to thrust back and forth onto his hand. </p>
<p>"Finn...Wyatt.. Fuck yes..."</p>
<p>The boy mumbled, wording his thoughts out loud. If I could picture perfectly what he was thinking about, it could be this;<br/>Wyatt and Finn, Jaeden best friends were devouring his cock, they were sucking, licking, and slurping the boys length like a candy, taking turns like good obedient boys. Both of them kneeling down as Jaeden fucked one, and then the others one mouth.<br/>Jaeden moans intensified, he opened his eyes and looked down as he jerked off his cock faster, soon after he did that, a big cum shoot ended on the shower wall im front of him, as he panted, followed by another cum shot and a loud moan, louder than the others. He bucked his hips back and forth, getting those small shocks sensations down his body as he continued to cum even more. He leaned back onto the wall and tried to catch his breath. Biting his lip, finally he stopped Cumming.</p>
<p>"Dammit..."</p>
<p>He muttered and moved his hand up to lick the cum out of it. He was no ashamed to eat his own cum. He had been doing it for a while now, of course it was his own secret. When he cleaned himself once again and the wall as well, he stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Drying his hair a bit before he walked out, hearing a voice yelling outside. It was Finn.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Oh shit how long have you two been here?" Jaeden asked as he went to the door and Opened it. The two boys got flattered as they got welcomed with a shirtless naked Jaeden with just a towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>"Dude we were there like two hours"<br/>Finn said jokingly and smirked. Wyatt followed behind not being able to push his eyes out of jaeden chest. Laughing <br/>"Yeah man, What were you doing? Just Taking a shower or??" <br/>He asked but shared a look with Finn, both smirking quietly.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck you two, I took my time alright I spend the whole morning cleaning I deserved it...Anyway...seems like you guys brought everything" <br/>he said smiling. Checking the bags while biting his lip, noticing there was some snacks and drinks inside</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's the good news, bad news though Jack and Chosen aren't coming...but good news again, my friend Noah is coming, Noah schnapp, I hope that's okay with you" Finn mentioned</p>
<p>Jaeden eyes widened and he immediately nodded, a bit sad that his other friends couldn't come, but he wanted to meet Noah schnapp for a while now.</p>
<p>"That's fine man, We are still gonna drink and...use the weed right?" He asked as he stretched himself a bit. Just showing off his body at this point. Wyatt and Finn, both Glared down at his chest and the V line that formed from each side of his waist, the cute belly button and the little barely noticeable blonde hairs Jaeden had there. Jaeden wasn't the type of showing off his body, but when you are proud of your work, you like to show it to others right? And what's better than your two best friends to do that. </p>
<p>"Yeah finn said Noah had already got drunk before so... Yeah..." </p>
<p>Wyatt said as he placed the bags down on the table. </p>
<p>"You've been at the gym I see"</p>
<p>He mentioned and Jaeden looked at him, nodding proudly as he made a typical fit guy pose, of course Wyatt noticed first. He was just showing his brand new muscles and abs to his friends, something a bit weird you could say but the others two seemed to be very interested in their friends body. Who didn't realized he was leaking water all the way from his body to the slippery floor. Or that his towel was loosening a bit from his waist. </p>
<p>"Yeah four months already, seems like it works"<br/>He said as Finn and Wyatt sat down in front of him in the table chairs. Jaeden chuckled and shook his head on what he noticed the strange scenario they just got into in just a second </p>
<p>"What is this? A stripper club? I'm gonna dance for you two now? Don't make this weird guys come on I'm just showing you two my muscles" </p>
<p>Jaeden said as he let go out another chuckle and reached down to fix his towel, just making it loose up a bit more than before.<br/>Finn and Wyatt looked at eachother while laughing since both of them found this weird as well<br/>Or did they? <br/>"I'm not the one who came here half naked man, you did" </p>
<p>Finn said, Blushing, the three of them were red as hell by this awkward, weird yet hot moment. If only they knew that the three of them wanted eachother so badly, that they were craving to see more of jaeden</p>
<p>Finn finally stood up and walked to the table, Wyatt stayed on the chair just admiring jaeden body a couple more of seconds. And just as expected, when Jaeden stretched himself again, Finn noticed something as he was taking the bottles out of the bag. "Dude your- your towel!" he warned jaeden, Wyatt turned to look back at them as he was getting up, Jaeden eyes widened but before he could do anything, it happened. <br/>It fucking happened. <br/>His towel slipped down and fell down to the ground, revealing what could be jaeden's huge cock hanging between his legs and his pretty thicc ass. <br/>In panic, Jaeden reacted immediately out of pure fear and reached down to grab the towel, But it wouldn't be that easy, because he slipped with the water he was leaking seconds ago, Finn couldn't react, he was- surprised by the thing he just saw, he even tried to cover his face and try not to stare but he couldn't. </p>
<p>Wyatt on the other side immediately reacted to catch Jaeden on his arms. Making both of them fall against the chair. Wyatt ending up, in fact, sitting on the chair with each hand leaning onto the chair edge, facing jaeden, who got able to hold himself up with one hand on wyatt shoulder, and the other one against the wall behind the chair. <br/>And since he was standing up, just a few inches away from the curly haired one. His cock was directly facing Wyatt. Who had his eyes wide open, but controlled himself enough to look up. Red as a fucking ruby. His heart beating like crazy, and you could be damn sure he had a grown ass erection hide inside his pants. </p>
<p>Finn just looked at both boys with wide eyes, the view he had of them was directly from a porno. the pose, the way both looked at eachother...it felt so unreal for Finn. </p>
<p>Jaeden panicked even more, he didn't know what to do, what to say. His body wasn't reacting. So many shit happened in just a couple of seconds and it felt like nothing was real at the same time. <br/>But there was something from his body that was actually moving. His cock. Was twitching, growing hard as Wyatt looked up at him, with shiny beautiful eyes, red lips, and a pretty blush on his face. None of them were moving, the three of them just having their eyes stuck with eachother, Finn wasn't even aware of the erection that grew on his pants, and with that the bulge that showed on his crotch. He was about to speak, say something to calm the nerves or just try to make the situation less awkward but. The door of the house opened, since Wyatt didn't closed it completely after getting distracted with Jaeden beautiful body.<br/>a tiny figure entered the house holding his backpack in one hand, wearing grey sweatpants and a blue shirt. <br/>Noah had just arrived sooner than they expected<br/>And definitely not, in the best moment for the three of them. </p>
<p>"Well... seems like I arrived late to the party.." </p>
<p>He said with a shiny smile on his face. The boys turning to look at Noah, finally making them snap out of their trance and realize what just happened. jaeden reached for his towel and immediately wrapped it around his waist and just rushed to his room. Not saying a single word. Wyatt gulped, fixed his clothes and stood up. Following jaeden almost immediately to check on him, make sure that his friend was alright, not really meaning to be rude with Noah who had just arrived. But he couldn't help it. This was definitely not the right time. </p>
<p>"Not really..." Finn finally replied to Noah, who just stood there with wide eyes and a pretty confused yet normal look on his face. </p>
<p>Finn took a deep breath and walked towards Noah. "Jesus man, you should've knocked...something happened and...Jaeden just finished taking a shower...god that was so awkward" </p>
<p>Noah chuckled quietly. Dropping his backpack on a side as he approached Finn. Furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what happened with the help of his Friend. </p>
<p>"Well, they could've have said hello at least...was it really like... an accident? Finn?" he asked. Noah was so clueless about what's happened. But he was more aware of Finns huge bulge than the boy himself. Who still couldn't believe what happened. And Noah being the so proclaimed little cock sucker he was, couldn't really care much about the scenario he walked into. He just saw Jaeden Martell butt naked and now was greeted with Finns wolfhard cock rock hard in front of him. </p>
<p>"What? Dude of course it was, I didn't wanted to see it, it just- jaeden towel fell down and he slipped with the water... and- a-a... Ah~" </p>
<p>He got cut off, Noah's hand had just firmly took hold of Finns bulge, Finn now realized he was hard. Looking down at Noah. Getting more confused than horny, but as soon as the little one hand started rubbing his bulge, he forgot about his concern on what if this was really happening or he was just having a wet dream again. </p>
<p>"Really Finn? Was it really something you didn't wanted to see? Because your buddy down here is telling me otherwise...oh...it's really something you hated to see..." </p>
<p>Noah words just made Finn blush even more as he backed up and leaned against the table. One hand to lean against it as the other one went to grab Noah's wrist. "D-Dude..what are you doing man s-stop" he said. But gave no effort in pushing Noah's hand away from his bulge. </p>
<p>This day was getting more confusing for Finn. But at the same time, not only him, but Wyatt, Jaeden and now the little experienced Noah schnapp, knew that this day was going to be something they were gonna remember. <br/>And Noah was the key for all that. Otherwise. He wouldn't be touching finn right now. Who could deny it all he wanted. But he was loving the boys hand moving down there on his still clothed cock.</p>
<p>And about Jaeden and Wyatt? Well...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepover Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys are slowly becoming more close to eachother. And Noah's big plan is about to start...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has more smut than the last one. So I hope you guys like it! I apologize again if my English is not the best, I try to make it better! And thanks for reading my story❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah took the first Uber he could contact. He was in a rush since he wanted to get to Jaeden house as soon as possible so he could get to meet Finns friends and hopefully get to know them better than just a simple 'What do you like' or 'What are your hobbies'<br/>Noah clearly had his intentions in coming over. At first he thought he could finally take the chance to have fun with Finn by himself. He always dreamed about it before. Have sex with Finn, would probably be one of the best things ever. But fortunately for Noah, things turned out to be great, he not only will have the chance to enjoy Finn wolfhard company but Wyatt oleff and jaeden Martell too. Even though he wasn't really thinking about it that much his way to jaeden house. When he was entering his house he was confused as why the door was half open.<br/>The moment he entered his house he got completely amazed at the view. You might probably think that he felt a bit awkward by the situation that he walked himself into but, considering Noah had done so many things before, it wasn't that big of a deal for him. And even though Wyatt and Jaeden ran off before Noah could even say hi to them properly. He was so Glad Finn stayed. And to add a little bit more of excitement. Finn was hard as a fucking rock. It was his time to act.<br/>You know what happened next.</p><p>Jaeden rushed to his room, slamming the door shut immediately after he entered the place and kept a tight hold of his towel. He backed up and leaned against the wall. His heart beating faster than it should as he leaned back against the wall. His mind soon started to realize what the hell just happened back there, and he felt terrible. Not just the fact that his friends saw him naked, or the fact that he got hard because of one of them. But because he couldn't stop thinking about how good that felt. How much he wanted That moment to repeat. It felt better than just a simple fantasy. His cock was still hard, Rock hard.<br/>Jaeden was about to take his towel off to get dressed, maybe go back to the living room and apologize to his friends, but before he could Wyatt slowly entered the room.</p><p>"D-Dude.. Dude knock next time"</p><p>Jaeden said and looked away from him almost immediately and sat back down against the bed with the towel wrapped completely around him. Wyatt closed the door behind them and took a deep breath. Licking his lips as he tried to think about the correct words.</p><p>"Jaeden.. Dude... I'm.. Look it's alright"</p><p>he said and slowly approached him, sitting down next to him on the bed wrapping his arm around the boys shoulder. Jaeden avoided looking at Wyatt at all cost, while the curly haired one had his eyes locked on jaeden. And slowly started rubbing the boys shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, shit like this happens sometimes alright..it's cool, it was just us anyway...We are friends since 2017, seeing you nakey nakey isn't that...bad" Wyatt said trying to be reassuring and adding a little bit of, jokes.</p><p>Jaeden looked at him, finally giving Wyatt a soft look with a gentle growing smile. He bit down his bottom lip. Gulping slightly. Despite Jaeden suddenly feeling more comfortable, his heart was still beating fast, and his face was still red. His cock? Still hard. Yet the towel helped a bit to hide it.<br/>"T-Thanks...thanks man" he said gulping.</p><p>"But it's not.. It's not that dude I just...I don't care you saw me naked alright...I was literally showing you my muscles back there.."<br/>Jaeden said but Wyatt suddenly got more confused. But with the soft look jaeden gave him he tried to understand.<br/>"then what.. What is it? "<br/>He asked. Leaning a bit towards Jaeden. Getting a better look at the boys expression trying to see what was the problem.<br/>"I...I-I just.. Fuck man" he said huffing quietly. Looking away from wyatt before he immediately looked at him. His hands traveling up to gentle lay on Wyatt thigh. "I liked it...I liked it when you saw me...you and Finn looking at me like that.. It.. It fucking turned me on" he said out loud finally. Feeling ge could pass out at how nervous he was feeling.<br/>Wyatt of course took this by a fucking surprise. His eyes widened. His arm stayed around Jaedens shoulder as he tilted his head to a side a little bit. <br/>"You.. You got.." he looked down at Jaedens crotch. In fact, he could see it. He could perfectly see the shape of his cock on the towel. And fuck that made Wyatt get horny immediately.<br/>He stayed quiet. Jaeden stayed quiet as well.<br/>Both of them had no idea what to do now.<br/>Until Wyatt finally reacted. And it wasn't something Jaeden was expecting at all.</p><p>".. Wyatt? What are you... Dude..."</p><p>A groan escaped his lips just as Wyatt started to rub Jaeden through the towel. It was such a thin clothe that Wyatt could perfectly feel it growing harder on his hand as he said no words to Jaeden. Just actions. Moving his hand up and down. Causing the other boy to quietly moan out.<br/>Jaeden wasn't looking for an explanation anymore. His hands leaned back against the bed sheets and his eyes immediately locked on Wyatt's. Who looked up to Jaeden as well, and their lips connected. Not soft or gentle. Both of them were hungry, needy for eachother. They've been feeling that for so long, and it all came out now, Wyatt's tongue tried to fight back against Jaedens but his dominance wasn't the best, and soon enough Jaeden was devouring Wyatt lips, kissing him with passion. Passion he never showed to anyone else.<br/>Wyatt hand continued to rub Jaedens cock through the towel until he moved his hand up and took the boys towel off, feeling it strip down and as his hand moved down, he grabbed the boys cock firmly on his hand. He couldn't look down since he was too busy kissing Jaeden. And god, he didn't wanted to pull away at all. Wyatt's hand immediately started pumping Jaedens cock. Up and down, as his kisses now moved down to Jaedens neck.</p><p>Jaeden moaned out, loud enough for just wyatt to hear as he continued to jerk off his best friend.<br/>"Fuck wyatt.."<br/>He moaned out, the sound of Jaeden moaning his name just got Wyatt hard himself. He slowly took his belt off and unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, pulling the zipper down and then the waistband of his boxers to reveal his hard cock as well. His hard huge cock that spread out free.</p><p>"Hold up"</p><p>Wyatt said breathing heavily. Pulling away just a little bit to get rid off his Zelda shirt. Tossing it down, right after that he connected their lips once again. But moved to sit on Jaedens lap who held Wyatt by his hips, then slid his hands inside the boys underwear to get a tight grip on that big Ass he had. Wyatt started to grind against jaeden, and Jaeden reacted by bucking his hips upwards as well. Moaning quietly as their tongues had a beautiful sexy dance inside their mouth. Jaeden was the one who reacted now, moving his hand down to wrap it around both of their cocks. Jaeden was a few inches bigger, but it wasn't hard to jerk them both at the same time. Faster. Pumping their cocks up and down.</p><p>"Fuck.. Jaeden...it feels so good"</p><p>Wyatt panted as he fucked his cock onto Jaedens hand. Who was also moaning out as he pumped his hand faster.</p><p>"Wyatt, Holy fuck babe"</p><p>Those words sent butterflies up Wyatt's stomach. Making him bit his lip and moan out as he thrust his hips onto Jaedens hand more, both of them seemed to be getting near their orgasm but jaeden slowed down, causing Wyatt to huff and try to buck his hips even more.<br/>Jaeden lifted wyatt chin up and kissed him once again. Their lips moving slowly, gently and adorable. Their tongues sliding against eachother as they madera out. Jaeden pulled away to speak.</p><p>"I want you to suck my cock, Wyatt.."</p><p>He said Breathing heavily.</p><p>"I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock..."</p><p>He added, as he pressed his hand to Wyatt's thicc ass and moved it near the boys hole. As his other hand kept a grip on both of their cocks.<br/>Wyatt didn't needed to he told twice. It was now or never. He gave jaeden a couple more of kisses before he nodded. Making his way down leaving a Trail of kisses that went from jaeden neck down to his collar bones, then down to his chest and abs, licking on certain spots just being a tease at this point. This was the first time for Wyatt to ever do this. But just as he said before, they have been friends from childhood. And Wyatt couldn't have chose someone better to do this. Jaeden was the one. He gulped as he was finally facing Jaedens cock. Biting his lip. Gently wrapping his hand around the base.</p><p>"Fuck Jae....your cock is so big..."</p><p>He said with a little whine. He felt Jaeden hands slowly wrapping around his curls. Looking up, giving jaeden the same look from earlier.<br/>Jaeden smiled to a side. Biting his bottom lip<br/>"You don't know how bad I wanted this...you have no idea how bad I wanted to have you here on your knees sucking my cock..the moment I saw you back then at the IT cast meeting.. I've dreamed about you, and Finn..I wanted you both so bad.."<br/>Jaeden got cut off by a gentle lick coming from Wyatt's tongue that touched the tip of his cock, repeating the same process, hearing jaeden say all those things was the key to push Wyatt completely to his bottom mood. His submission was now Jaedens to control. As it should.<br/>"Fuck Wyatt..fuck yes"<br/>He said out loud. And wyatt just gave him a little smile.<br/>"You can have all you want from me jaeden... All you want"</p><p>He replied before he started to lick the sides. Using his hand just to hold the base and keep his cock in place as he licked side to side and then went down to his balls, doing everything he remembered from the many porn videos he saw. Eventually, he started to make his way up, from his balls, to the base, and the tip. His tongue went all that way, till the tip reached wyatt lips, that opened immediately, finally shoving his cock all inside his mouth. It took him a bit to manage to take everything in. Having a small gag reflex. But Wyatt was so horny that somehow his throat relaxed and he managed to deep throat jaeden. Wrapping his hand around his own cock to jerk it slowly. Going at the same pace he was blowing Jaeden's length.</p><p>"Holy fuck...you take it so good Wyatt...fuck your mouth feels so good around my cock!"</p><p>He moaned out and couldn't hold himself to buck his hips upwards onto Wyatt's mouth. Causing the curly haired one to gag slightly as he did so, but he was unstoppable, he even moaned around jaeden's cock as the boy fucked onto his mouth. Leaning against one hand as he kept his hand tangled around Wyatt's curls.</p><p>"yeah, take it all baby...Suck that cock- you are amazing wyatt.. Your tongue..- oh fuck yeah"</p><p>It was all that came out of Jaeden's mouth as wyatt deepthroated him like there was no tomorrow. It was really happening. And both were beyond happy, Wyatt not only was fulfilling his dream of having one of his best friends cock down his throat but also knew that he wasn't the only one who felt this way. And Jaeden, well, he already told Wyatt everything. Now all they both needed was...</p><p>Finn. He leaned onto the table behind him, standing up while his hands kept him up. Joan was on his knees, Finns jeans were down to his knees along with his boxers.</p><p>"This is.. So wrong... Ww are at jaeden's h-house man... Ah~"</p><p>Finn moaned out, feeling Noah's tongue doing circles moves around the tip of his cock that twitched gently. Finn looked around every time he had the chance to take his eyes off Noah, just worried that Wyatt or jaeden could walk out of his room any second at any moment. Clueless that they were busy as well.<br/>Noah smirked as he jerked Finns cock against Hsu tongue. Causing the boy to moan out.<br/>"Yet you don't seem to try to stop me do you Finnie? You are already leaking..."</p><p>Noah said and licked the pre cum that slid down Finn's cock like if it was a melting ice cream. He decided to stop teasing and started to jerk him off. Biting his lip.<br/>"I wanted to do this with you for so fucking Long finn.. I've Waited enough"</p><p>Noah told him, as he took those 7 inches of cock down his throat, not gagging at all, being used to this. He started to Bob his head back and forth, leaning his little hands on Finns thighs as the taller one moaned out. Throwing his head back.<br/>"Noah! Oh fuck, it's- you are so good-"<br/>He moaned out loud. Bucking his hips against Noah's mouth almost immediately. He wasted no time, and Noah seemed to not care at all, he was actually moaning out like a little slut against Finns cock as the boy fucked his mouth. Finn hands automatically grabbed a handful of Noah's hair as he fucked his mouth.<br/>"Fuck yes Noah...you are.. Fuck you are such a cocksucker...this is d-definitely not the first time you do this huh?"<br/>Finn asked with a soft moan escaping his lips. Noah gave him a soft dirty look as he continued to eat Finns cock. Closing his eyes eventually. Oh but Wolfhard wouldn't take that. He tugged Noah's hair and forced him to look up, This took Noah by surprise, causing him to whine out and moan as his eyes watered a bit due to the slightly gagging. His eyes opened and he looked up at Finn.</p><p>"Keep your eyes on me... I wanna see you when I cum on your mouth and your pretty fucking face"</p><p>He said. Deciding that if they were doing this, he wasn't going to act like a virgin despite him being one. Noah was loving this so fucking bad he couldn't help but move two fingers and slide them down from behind his pants, making his way down the waistband of his Calvin Klein. And they soon enough meet his hole. And he didn't hesitated in shove them inside and start fingering himself. Moaning out against Finns cock as he kept eye contact with him.<br/>Noah was just stretching himself up for later. He knew damn well that he was gonna take Finns virginity, and if things went well for him (which will happen) he would not only get fucked today by Wolfhard, but by Oleff and Martell as well. He had never done an orgy before. But he was so ready for it. Knowing that they were virgins for sure.<br/>What Noah didn't know was the bond that this three boys were going to catch for him. People always say that your first time it's magical. And you fall in love with that one person. Well, Wyatt, Jaeden and Finn had a sensitive heart. And their love for eachother wouldn't be completely filled without Noah schnapp. But there was still time fod that to happen.</p><p>Wyatt and Jaeden, Noah and Finn. The four boys were having a good time with eachother. Yet none of them knew what the other couple was doing. Not that they cared.</p><p>Jaeden pulled his cock out of Wyatt's mouth. And wyatt immediately reacted to open his mouth wide open and jerk off jaeden while sticking his tongue out. Looking up at jaeden.<br/>"Oh god.. Oh God yeah.. Keep going.. H-here it- comes!" jaeden shut his eyes close and soon enough he ruined Wyatt's face with a big amount of cum that shot out of his cock. Jaeden bucked his hips upwards, Cumming even more, Wyatt had his eyes closed and he just took everything. Tasting what ended in his mouth and just whining as more ended on his face.<br/>Noah continued to deep throat Finn, tears streaming down his cheeks as the Canadian one didn't even gave him time to breathe. Finn kept a hard hold on Noah's hair and forced him to become his little flesh light. "Get ready- huh.. Fuck, eat it all!" he moaned out, finally Cumming down Noah's throat. Who moaned out loud, shoving his fingers inside even deeper, touching his prostate with them making him cum inside his boxers as he bucked his hips upwards and managed to swallow Finns cum completely. Just a little bit ended out drooling down his chin. And once finn pulled out Noah gasped, breathing heavily as he looked up at Finn, who's cock was already clean and softening slowly. Noah licked it a couple of times kind of trying to turn him on again, but Finn stopped him.</p><p>"Enough..." <br/>Finn mumbled and stroked Noah's hair for a few seconds </p><p>"we should.. We should check on Wyatt and Jaeden"</p><p>He said while bringing his jeans and boxers up. Buttoning them and adjusted his hair a bit. He was about to make his way to Jaeden's room but Noah stopped him.<br/>"Hey! What about me?" he said frowning. Standing up. He had a bigMark on his sweatpants. His cum started dripping down his thighs.<br/>"I need a bathroom, I'm not walking in his room like this" Noah told finn, who just approached Noah and wrapped his arms around him, giving his ass a soft little tug.<br/>"Yeah.. Get in the bathroom and clean yourself.. Tonight, I'm sharing room with you.."</p><p>Finn said with enough confidence and winked at Noah. Leaving him ti get in the bathroom as he went to check on wyatt and Jaeden.<br/>Noah blushed immediately. Biting his lip as he reached his main objective and soon later tonight he was gonna reach the second one. He went straight to the bathroom and took his backpack with him. Smirking quietly.</p><p>Jaeden was already getting dressed in a black shirt, grey sweatpants and decided to stay shoeless. "What do you think?" he asked to Wyatt. Who was just walking out from jaeden room bathroom with a towel drying his face. They both decided to clean eachother fast before either Noah or Finn walked in.<br/>"fucking beautiful..."<br/>Wyatt said, Approaching to jaeden who wrapped his arms around Wyatt waist, the curly haired one dropped the towel and wrapped his arms around his neck. Staring to Jaeden blue eyes.</p><p>"Are we sleeping together tonight?" wyatt asked. Biting, chewing his bottom lip.<br/>"You can count on that Babe...You know... I'm more excited now knowing I'll stay with you this two weeks while my moms out..." Jaeden commented. Wyatt giggled and glanced at jaeden lips, he started to lean in and connected his lips with Jaeden's. But as the door started opening both immediately pulled away and faced eachother back. Pretending they weren't doing anything suspicious.</p><p>"Hey guys...it's everything.. Okay?"</p><p>Finn asked stepping inside. Jaeden was dressed and Wyatt was sitting on the bed. Finn glanced at both of them feeling that he was getting judged or something as the boy stared at him. </p><p>"You...guys didn't heard anything outside right?" </p><p>Finn asked almost giving himself in and open his mouth to tell them what happened but both Jaeden and Wyatt shook their head. </p><p>"No, we were just talking about what happened.. I'm sorry You saw me like that Finn.. Anyway enough talking about that! What if we go get everything ready, Its already getting dark.. We should put some music on and..." </p><p>Jaeden looked to the door frame as Noah entered the room. Wyatt eyes widened and he immediately stood up. </p><p>" Oh my god I'm so sorry we didn't say hi!" he said and went to shake Noah's hand, who was changed into some different clothes. Short Grey shorts and a white plain shirt with his white sneakers.  "Oh hey, Its alright guys.. I kinda walked in by accident.. I should have knocked" <br/>Noah said at what jaeden shook his head and sighed "I'm so sorry you saw that...but well, that's a way to start a friendship right? Welcome to my house..now, let's go get everything ready shall we?" he suggested. Wyatt followed Jaeden and skipped between Finn and Noah and left jaeden's room. </p><p>Noah smiled and gave Jaeden a quick nod. Both finn and Noah shared a look, furrowing their eyebrows. Finn stopped Noah before he could walk out and turned him to face him. </p><p>"What was that look?" </p><p>He asked. Noah chuckled and rolled his eyes. <br/>"You are so genuine Finn..don't you see? They definitely did something while they were in here...there's no way they didn't walked out and saw us, No one takes too long in changing their clothes or talking about stuff..." Noah mentioned smirking. Finn furrowed his eyebrows. Nodding slowly. </p><p>"So you think they.. Did something like we did? Well I... Damn everyone is gay right now I see...I mean it's cool.. I didn't expected it from jaeden though but... I... That means-" </p><p>He chuckled and Noah laughed quietly as he turned to look at Finn. <br/>"Yeah...You have a chance with them Finn.. And I just have the best plan for this...You mentioned that you brought alcohol and weed right?" </p><p>Noah asked with a smirk placed on his face. Finn furrowed his eyebrows as he nodded to him. Following the little one out of jaeden's room. </p><p>Finn didn't understand a word Noah said. <br/>But Noah's plan has just begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Party time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After teasing Finn wokfhard. It's time for Noah to meet jaeden and Wyatt a little bit more, personal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3 chapters to go now! I hope you guys like this one. I added a bit of Jaeden x Noah and Wyatt x Noah as well😌 if there's any spelling mistake I'm sorry :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost midnight and the sun had just disappeared in between the buildings at the distance, far away from Jaeden's house.<br/>The four boys were already settling everything up, Noah took care of the drinks and the liquids they were getting. Wyatt decided to pour the snacks on big bowls while Jaeden and Finn connected and plugged Wyatt's Nintendo switch in the living room. As they were all working on each different stuffs Noah turned to look at Wyatt who was in the same room. He glanced to Jaeden and Finn who were in the living room busy with the console wires, not knowing how to connect it properly.</p><p>"You aren't supposed to plug it there it's the other way around Jackass"</p><p>Finn said as he frowned. Jaeden punched his shoulder gently in a playful manner and tried to reach behind the TV where he could properly unplug the old cable and put the console one. But Finn didn't seemed to be helping that much.</p><p>"Dude you are literally just watching can you please move or do something please?" Jaeden said with a frown. Just as Noah went to slowly close the kitchen door and turn to look at Wyatt.<br/>Smirking quietly as the cards seemed to be playing on his side.</p><p>"So, You and Finn hang out often? He became very close to you and everyone since you gust finished Filming IT chapter one and Two, that's so cool" <br/>The little one said as he silently checked Wyatt up and down. Noah's strategy was simple. Distract, react and act. Which seemed a bit odd and stupid but it always worked. It did with Finn a few hours ago. So why wouldn't work with Wyatt who seemed to be so distracted talking about how much he loved to hang out with his best friends Jaeden and Finn? And the look on his face. The way he spoke so smoothly and soft as a smile popped on his face when he mentioned Jaeden. Kinda confirming to Noah that they in fact have something going on there.</p><p>"....And one day Jaeden came over with a camera and we decided to record a YouTube Video, it's called... Archi-.. Huh?" <br/>His eyes flattered open the moment he saw Noah was looking at him, The little one had a popsicle he brought earlier, he brought multiple of those things and were already placed on the plates in front of him but he took just one, and was licking it slowly, his eyes looking towards Wyatt not blinking one bit. It caused Wyatt to shiver and think for a moment.</p><p>What the hell is he doing</p><p>But there was no time to think, as he noticed Noah started to shove the huge candy down his throat making sweet pop noises and slurp sounds. "Oops... Sorry I just really like this candy... It's sweet and..big" he whispered softly. Was this a fucking porn Video? Wyatt was so confused. But he couldn't lie, Noah was making him blush, it was pretty obvious and you could see it miles away. Noah did noticed so he just approached wyatt till they were facing eachother.</p><p>"Sorry, I distracted you from your story...my bad.. You can continue...you said you guys were recording a YouTube Video?"</p><p>Wyatt licked around his lips making them shine in a pink color as he placed the chips bag down onto the counter in front of him. Leaning against one elbow as he chuckled.</p><p>"What's your game Noah.."</p><p>He whispered, Noah's smile seemed to be a genuine one, a shiny beautiful smile as he licked the candy popsicle up and down. "What game are you talking about Wyatt...the one you and Jaeden were playing a few hours ago?"</p><p>He said, making Wyatt face turn even more red than before causing his heart to momentarily stop. Noah smirked quietly with a soft grin appearing on his face, Wyatt confidence dropped for that split of second, the confidence he had been saving since he had that little moment with Jaeden seemed to disappear.</p><p>"Hey, don't give me that Face Oleff...you look like you've seen a death body or something...don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone..."</p><p>He said while licking up the popsicle from the base to the tip. His eyes once again gluing to Wyatts as he approached him and his free hand landed directly on Wyatts crotch. His reaction was just a soft shivering down to his crotch as he gasped quietly. Allowing a quiet grunt to leave his lips as he closed his eyes momentary before they opened to look directly to Noah. Who was now more close to wyatt than before.</p><p>"But you see, My silence has a price...and I'm pretty sure you have the biggest thing to buy it..do you?" he asked and pressed his hand up and down as he felt Wyatt's cock growing inside his black thin boxers. Oleff couldn't even reply, as he seemed to just arch his back and press his crotch onto Noah's hand.<br/>He was so sensitive it was kinda embarrassing, but Noah was very persuasive at the same time. It still felt so unreal how this day was going. This morning Wyatt woke up expecting this to be some sort of normal hanging out with your friends day. But he found himself living a complete different day, a day he knew he would remember for the rest of his life. He had just gave his first blowjob to a guy he loved the most, and now was being touched by a cute adorable guy he found one of the most attractive person ever.</p><p>"What do you say to that offer Wyatt? Would you pay for my silence? Hm?"</p><p>Those words somewhat brought Wyatt back to his five senses and he immediately reached down to grab Noah's wrist. Pin him against the counter as he forced himself in front of Noah. He kept a tight grip on both of Noah's wrist and pressed their crotch together. The little one gasped at the sudden moves and whined out quietly as his head pushed onto Wyatts chest. As Wyatt seemed to be adding more pressure to his little body. Noah shut his eyes close. Fearing that he made Wyatt mad.</p><p>"Are you willing to accept my way to pay for your Silence, Schnapp? Would you be able to take it?"<br/>Wyatt whispered onto his ear, not believing he had just said that. Noah blushed quietly and looked up to Wyatt, who looked down to Noah as they connected looks. Nodding as he bit down his bottom lip. "F-Fuck yes I am...huh" he breathed out. Bucking his hips upwards to rub them against Wyatt's.<br/>"What happened with all that confidence Noah? Did I scared you? Huh?" wyatt said as he let go of Wyatts wrist, moving his hand down to now get a tight hold of the boys ass tugging it, feeling it with his own hands. "The rumors were true.. You have the biggest ass in Hollywood..." Wyatt smirked. Noah flustered a bit and started to press soft gentle kisses onto Wyatts neck. Whining quietly. "Fuck.. Wyatt..you are turning me on so much.." Noah mumbled just as Wyatt started to rub and stroke Noah's ass with his hands. Both hands holding and tugging the younger actors cake as Wyatt bucked his hips upwards. Creating that sweet friction</p><p>"Hey guys we just plugged the Switch correctly!"</p><p>Jaeden said from the other side of the door. He was coming to the kitchen.<br/>Wyatt gave Noah a quick spank and a last thrust upwards, whispering on his ear.<br/>"Don't forget our deal"</p><p>Just as he pulled away and looked towards jaeden who entered the kitchen seeing that the plates were ready to be served, and the drinks too. And to add as well, he saw a flustered red Noah schnapp who was mysteriously hiding his lower area with his shirt. Wyatt smiled to Jaeden as he held the chips and the cheetos. "Cool! Then let's not waste more time shall we! I've been waiting to beat your asses in Smash bros for so long man" he said as he walked out the kitchen followed by jaeden who didn't seemed to suspect anything weird happened back there at the kitchen.<br/>Finn was already sitting on the couch holding one of the four joycons they had available. Ready to play with his friends. He seemed to be so Chill after what he did with Noah. He was mature enough to consider that as a friends with benefit thing , main reason he shared a few looks with Noah when he entered the living room, and went to sit down in between Finn and Jaeden. Then Wyatt sat down next to Jaeden and held one of the joycons.<br/>"You guys want a beer or vodka? And Noah, we have apple juice, Um Coke and some-"<br/>But jaeden got cut Off by the little one words.<br/>"Vodka, please..just half the glass I don't wanna die tonight" he said with a smirk.<br/>"At least not yet..."<br/>The tone of voice he used to say that was quite suspicious, Wyatt and Finn glared down at Noah with a small smile. Both of them kinda felt that what he said was for them. Wyatt didn't even knew Noah and Finn had their moment back then, and Finn had not a single idea that wyatt and Noah had a little moment in the kitchen a few minutes ago. The four of them took a cup, some pf them added a little bit of strawberry juice to their cups so they wouldn't drink Just Vodka. It wasn't a normal vodka it was some nice Black vodka which was slightly more soft than the normal one. Each one of them sat back again on the same position they were in before.<br/>Every few seconds they sipped on their cups, Noah snuggled in between Jaeden and Finn.</p><p>Wyatt and Finn had started a match in super smash bros when Jaeden was was serving their drinks, so the boy ended up out of their match for now. and Since Noah had no idea how to play this game he just stayed next to Jaeden watching the two of them play.</p><p>"Come on that's cheating you are literally just spamming the B button while on the edge dude!"</p><p>Wyatt told Finn as they smashed the buttons, the audio of the game played loud enough to match the curse words they throw to eachother every few seconds. Finn just shook his head at Wyatt words as they continued playing. They settled a 10 minutes fight so it was gonna be a long wait for jaeden and Noah to join, but they were just calmly staring at the screen.<br/>Noah bit down his bottom lip and glanced to Jaeden, who was finishing his first cup of Black vodka, his lips becoming a soft tint of black, he looked to Noah and stick his tongue out to him. Just to show the black color on it, just like when you eat a candy and the Color ends up tinting your tongue. Well, this time it was with alcohol. Jaeden was probably the only one there who started to get a bit funny, due to him not taking alcohol that well. It wasn't that he would get sick or anything, but he wasn't used to drink this sort of stuffs. So by the look on jaeden face, the slightly closed eyes he had pasted on his expression. And the silly little smile. You could tell that he was already entering the being drunk phase.</p><p>Noah watched him carefully. Jaeden was so cute. The way he looked at the screen like if he was hypnotized. The others two barely noticed this due to them being so focused on the game and beat eachother ass. Noah took his opportunity once more. He slowly moved his hand down through his chest to slowly place it on Jaeden's upper thigh. Leaving it just there. Waiting a few seconds to see his reaction. But jaeden barely even noticed this. He just leaned his head back and chewed down his bottom lip. Noah proceeded to move his hand, this time adding a little bit of pressure to the boys thigh, moving his hand up, till it wrapped around Jaeden's thigh. This immediately catch Jaeden's attention and he turned to glance towards His crotch, where now Noah's hand was making his way too, and the sooner jaeden felt his hand there. He frowned. Looking towards Noah. Who just stared at the TV like if nothing was happening. Just having that slutty little smirk on his face. Jaeden wasn't in his five senses now but he knew that what was happening felt wrong in many ways, but good in many more. He didn't wanted to make a scene, god he already made one earlier this morning when everyone here saw him butt naked. So instead he stayed still. Trying to ignore it, perhaps Noah was just, messing around with Jaeden. But he didn't stopped there. Noah's hand started to massage Jaeden's crotch, going up, down, in circles. Pressing onto Jaeden's sensitive area in different ways that jaeden soon started to grow an erection inside his pants. He gulped slightly and looked towards Noah. Not knowing what the hell he should do. But then Noah looked towards Jaeden, and gave the boy a simple look, licking his lips. Smiling mischievously as he then looked back at the TV. Jaeden couldn't hold it much longer. He shocked his head and snapped back to reality. Standing up and making his way out of the couch. "be right back, I need to use the bathroom"<br/>He said, Yet no one answered, just Noah who was the only one paying real attention of course.<br/>"Alright...don't take too long" <br/>He said adding a little chuckle at the end of his sentence. Jaeden looked at Noah with a hard blush and gulped, just rushing back to the bathroom at the end of the hall. <br/>Noah looked back at the TV. He grabbed his cup filled with vodka and chewed it completely, breathing out loud after. <br/>"I'm going to get more of this, you guys don't mind me" <br/>Noah said getting no response coming from Finn and Wyatt, who were hypnotized by the game. <br/>"Keep spamming and I'm gonna smack your head Finn" <br/>Noah chuckled as he heard them fighting and arguing at the distance as he pretended to enter the kitchen. But of course, he had a different plan. </p><p>Jaeden splashed some water to his face and shook his head slowly. What the hell was happening today? Did he just entered to a porn movie? It felt so unreal. But what he was thinking was true. Noah schnapp was trying to seduce him, with Finn and Wyatt on the same room! <br/>Well it wasn't quite surprising but Jaeden wasn't used to this. Not like how Noah was. Actually none of them were used to do this kind of things. If it wasn't because of Noah trying ans successfully seducing them all they would probably be just chilling at the couch. Leaving to a  side what Wyatt and Jaeden did earlier of course. <br/>But Noah was kind of the bridge to have the four of them to do something. To actually have sex with one and other. And Jaeden couldn't believe all this. He was almost drunk and horny, and at the same time he tried to understand what the fuck was going on. <br/>"You okay?" <br/>A voice called from behind, Noah entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. <br/>"Dude.. Get.. Get out okay I'm not really in the mood" Jaeden said and gulped. Fixing his blonde bleached hair as he leaned against the counter and covered his face with his hands. <br/>"Hey...it's alright..why are you so mad? I mean you look like you are-" <br/>Jaeden looked at him with a frown. Shaking his head <br/>"Don't act like you did nothing! Dude you were...you were touching my crotch and...Finn and Wyatt were there...what if they saw us?" he said. Noah immediately laughed out loud and shook his head as he approached jaeden. <br/>"You kidding me right? You were worried they would see me rubbing your crotch? Or you were worried about something else? Perhaps that you liked it...oh Jaeden, stop being so predictable would you..I've know you for such a little time and I already can read you like an open book...You think I didn't noticed that you and Wyatt were doing dirty naughty stuff back at your room? While me and Finn were.. Just waiting at the living room? "he said. Jaeden stared at him with fear not even realizing Noah was way too close right now. <br/>" You like it when you get touched like that....not only by Wyatt..." Noah said and his hand slid inside jaeden sweatpants., rubbing his still clothed cock through his boxers. And Jaeden did not protest at all this time. He just leaned his head back and bit his bottom lip. Cursing under his breath.</p><p>"What do you want Noah...just.. Where are you getting with all this...getting me hard...shouting my secrets to my face.." Jaeden said, not even trying to stop Noah because he knew there was no point of he liked it, He could feel Noah's hand rubbing against his cock, slightly brushing through his blonde barely noticeable pubes, but hard enough to make the head throb and twitch slightly by each move. <br/>Noah bit his bottom lip. Sliding his little fingers through jaeden boxers waistband. Finally Pulling down anything that covered Jaeden's martell massive huge cock. <br/>"it's Simple, Jaeden..." <br/>Noah said as he dropped down on his knees in front of Jaeden. <br/>"I want you all to fuck me"</p><p>...</p><p>"Yes! Finally oh my god dude that's what you get for spamming the fucking B button, Wohoo!" wyatt said standing up making a punch up to the air. Finn huffed and rolled his eyes throwing the joycon onto the couch. Frowning.</p><p>"Yeah yeah say whatever you want man, You still owe me the rematch or else you'll be crowned as the biggest pussy in the world"<br/>Finn said, a bit pissed, but also with a soft smile on his face as he took a sip from his cup. Seeing Wyatt flipping him off as he sat back down and grabbed his own cup.<br/>"I won, that's it, brother, you lost and you suck" he smirked softly. At which Finn replied with a quick smack to Wyatts shoulder.<br/>"You sure I'm the one who sucks here buddy? Jaeden thinks otherwise"<br/>He said but immediately his eyes widened. And an awkward silence settled in the room. Finn covered his mouth. While Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows at Finn, confused and a bit intrigued.<br/>"What's that supposed to mean?"<br/>Wyatt asked and Finn looked away from him. Shaking his head as he cursed under his breath.<br/>"It's nothing I.. Look, We didn't heard anything but Noah kinda figured out- when you and Jaeden-"</p><p>"I know....I know he knows okay, I kinda figured out you did too...Yeah, me and jaeden...I gave I'm a blowjob earlier this morning..surprise!" <br/>Wyatt interrupted him. And Finn blushed at the words that came out of Wyatt but decided to just act chill about it. Nodding slowly when he heard The real confession. <br/>" Oh...well..." he paused. "I don't know what to say I mean.. I can't blame you.. Jaeden it's..he's hot as fucking hell so It's okay I guess" finn commented. Wyatt was just biting his lip as he looked to Finn with a soft smile. That soon enough changed to a serious expression. <br/>"Wait...I have.. Well something else happened...After what we did, The way Noah told me he find out was quite...quite original you could say heh" Wyatt said rubbing the back of his head as he crisscrossed his legs in the couch. Looking towards Finn. Who seemed to be a bit confused but started to understand what Wyatt was gonna say. </p><p>Of course Noah did something of that matters. <br/>Finn stopped Wyatt from continue and smirked. Shaking his head. <br/>"Okay look...I know what you are gonna say...I can't believe my little friend it's so fucking naughty but...I gotta confess that you two weren't the only one having fun back there...Noah... He just.. I don't know dude he just grabbed my cock through my jeans and... "</p><p>Wyatt continued what Finn was about to say <br/>"He started to rub it and grip it as he seduced you to do things didn't he?" He asked as he gave him a soft expression, chewing his bottom lip. <br/>"He didn't just did that bro, He gave me a blowjob just like you did to Jaeden...and...dude he was so fucking good.. I-I shouldn't be saying this but Noah it's such a cock sucker, and I haven't realized till now..."<br/>Finn mentioned as he finished drinking from his cup and looked to Wyatt who let go out a chuckle. Rubbing slowly his hand onto his crotch at the thought of it. <br/>"He is dude...he didn't sucked my cock but.. He kinda tried to before you guys walked in...I just followed his game, and...well...I don't know dude...If he seduced you and me..."<br/>They both realized that Jaeden and Noah weren't here, just now. Finn looked to the kitchen but the light was off. Then looked through the hallway, seeing that the bathroom light was on. And the door was closed. <br/>" I think I know what he's doing right now...man.. This night can't get any weirder now" Finn said standing up. Placing his cup down, Wyatt imitated his moves and followed Finn slowly to the bathroom. Knowing what they will find there. <br/>The alcohol in their bodies playing an important role, as both of them felt a bit funny. Every step they took the bathroom, they could hear grunting and soft moans that Wyatt immediately recognized-</p><p>Jaeden had both hands holding a handful of Noah's messy hair. He was sweating. Wearing only his white shirt, his jeans and rest of clothes were tossed down on a side. Noah was eating the blonde's boy cock like the good little whore he was. Keeping eye contact with him a few seconds, but soon enough shut his eyes close, Jaeden was an inch bigger than Finn probably, or Finn was bigger? He couldn't tell. He just knew that their cocks were so fucking big that he already loved them. Un like Jaeden, Noah was completely naked right now. He only had his white socks on, but his entire body was uncovered now not hiding a bit of his twink like figure. His abs being one of his highlights, just as his arms and skinny legs. But of course, we can't forget his huge big ass, that was slightly spread open when Noah spread his legs, bobbing his head faster as he devoured Jaeden's cock. Letting go out soft moans.<br/>"Mmm...Fuck yeah..."<br/>Jaeden mumbled out and accelerated his thrust onto Noah's mouth, his balls slapping against Noah's chin as he slammed his cock down his throat amazed at how the boy took it all like if it was nothing.<br/>Outside the bathroom, both Finn and Wyatt had their cocks out of their pants. They stared at eachother, knowing that this was the night. The night where they would not push that feeling away, the feeling of needing eachother. So Wyatt pulled Finn closer, sort of asking for permission, and Finn granted him that, leaning in to kiss wyatt lips. More gently and softly than Wyatt and Jaeden did earlier. This was more soft and cute. Adorable as well you could say. They started to hump against eachother, grinding their crotch together. Hearing jaeden and Noah's show inside the bathroom. Wyatt touched all overs Finns body. Finn did as well, taking the opportunity to grab his friends Ass, in a way he have been dreamed to do for a while now.<br/>They continued to make out, the longer they did it the more they got horny. But Finn got stopped by Wyatt as he pulled away slowly. Panting softly as they looked at eachother eyes.<br/>"Let's go..." Wyatts mumbled. Finn furrowed his eyebrows.<br/>"Let's get in there and give Noah what he has been wanting since he got here..."<br/>Finn smirked softly. Lifting wyatt chin up <br/>"you sure Noah is the only one here who wants this?" <br/>He got no answer from wyatt. Just a soft smile with a pink blush. <br/>_</p><p>Jaeden pulled his cock out of Noah's mouth and started to slap it against the tip, watching how Noah seemed to read all his moves, sticking his tongue out to take Jaeden's cock. Moaning out quietly.<br/>"You are such a whore Schnapp..." jaeden said. At which Noah replied with a quick suck on the tip of Jaeden's cock.<br/>And suddenly before they could continue Finn and Wyatt opened the door. But this time, there was no awkward silence, or shy looks, or another awkward conversation. Because they all knew what was about to happen. Jaeden looked at them, biting his lip when he saw that both Finn and Wyatt had a huge erection inside their pants <br/>Noah looked at them all, slowly backing up from jaeden as he was still on the ground. Biting his lip as he just gave them the dirty little look he always made when he seduced the three boys that stood in front of him. <br/>"Get up..let's take this somewhere else's" <br/>Finn said, all of them agreed and Noah just stood up. <br/>... </p><p>The living room windows and curtains were closed. The TV now had YouTube music playing <br/>They moved the table out of the way, and finally they stood there. Finn, Jaeden and Wyatt, Completely naked, Giving eachother quick glances, they all were holding each of their hard erected cocks, Wyatt finally saw how Finns cock looked after all this years. And even though he was a bit smaller. He was happy as fucking hell. He looked at Jaeden's and Finns cock, knowing it was a matter of time till he could give them a closer look. <br/>but the three of them, they couldn't take their eyes off what they had in front of them. <br/>Noah was on his hands and knees leaning against the couch. His ass facing the boys behind him. He looked back, using one hand to spread his butt cheeks to show them his pink not so tight little hole. </p><p>"So...who wants to go first?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Party time part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys fun night had just begun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter I post in 2020!happy new year! Soon I'll post chapter 5 and 6 to end this story ❤️ thanks for continue reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally happening. Noah was showing his beautiful pink hole to three of the hottest guys he had ever meet before. And the three of them couldn't wait any longer to get a good taste of that hole. Call it a normal instinct thing, but when they heard Noah ask 'Who's going first' they all let go out a soft grunt and chewed their bottom lip.<br/>Noah wiggled his butt side to side. Patiently waiting. He was expecting an argument between the three boys, but it wasn't really happening. He didn't wanted to look back at them again, maybe if he started at them for too long they would eventually get too shy to do something.<br/>But it was taking them so long that Noah turned around completely<br/>"is it really so hard to decide who's going f-... First?" he asked. The three hung boys stood there in front of Noah with their cocks in their hands. Finn smirked, followed by Wyatt who was in the middle of Martell and Wolfhard.<br/>"You thought we were gonna give in so easily Noah?" Jaeden spoke and pulled the little one up, closer to their crotch. Noah found himself surrounded by the three huge lengths in front of him. His eyes shining in amazement as he saw each one of them holding the base, looking up with a shy expression on his face.<br/>"Open that fucking mouth wide Noah, we don't have lube to work here, so instead..."<br/>Wyatt held Noah's hair and immediately pushed his cock all the way down Noah's throat.<br/>Finally closing the circle for Noah, since he Gave Head to Finn, Jaeden and now finally the curly haired one<br/>"We are using your little mouth-" He finished and moaned out. As Noah seemed to catch up faster and started to Bob his head up and down, his hands went up and he started to jerk off Jaeden and Finn as he took Wyatt's cock into his mouth with such an ease. Slurping up and down his tongue that traveled from the base to the cut head of Wyatt's cock. Pulling out to make circles moves with his tongue, kissing the tip or just sucking that one spot letting go out pop noises. Wyatt moans filled the room. Not even the music playing could silence him. He turned to look at Finn, his arms wrapped around Jaeden and Wolfhard's waist as he pulled the Canadian freckled one into a kiss, a soft deep kiss before shifting to kiss his favorite green eyed boy. Devouring jaeden lips as Finn kissed Wyatt's neck and bucked his hips against Noah's hand who was jerking off finn faster, tugging his cock firmly as then he changed positions, now taking jaeden's cock inside his mouth as he jerked off Wyatt and Finn. Who soon enough started to moan louder. It was a dream come true for the little whore. But for the other three? It was more than just that. They've been dreaming to do this, it wasn't just sex. For Wyatt, Finn and jaeden. It felt special. It felt like something they've never experienced before. Seeing Finns cock getting sucked, as Jaeden's cock throbbed with each move Noah's hand made, Wyatt wanted to have this forever. Finn looked towards jaeden huge cock and already wished ut was down his throat as well. He took a quick glance to Wyatt's ass once Noah's mouth finally decided to devour his cock. If there was something they all wanted was to fuck their cocks into eachothers ass. Jaeden wanted to fuck Wyatt, Finn, Noah. Finn wanted to fuck Wyatt and Noah as well, knowing Dann well that his dear friend Jaeden was most likely to be a top. Yet again, He wanted to get a taste from that ass, Jaeden and Wyatt were so thicc, and of course little submissive wyatt wanted to have their cocks inside him, loose his virginity with his friends, and destroy that little boy pussy of Noah with his cock.</p><p>"He's such a whore"<br/>Jaeden commented as his free hand reached down to grab Noah's hair, Noah couldn't get a break, he change every two second which cock he was sucking, it was like he could find his favorite one between this three. They all were so..perfect. The fresh smell of their cocks and the sweet taste of their pre cum made this way more enjoyable for the little one.<br/>"Can't wait to fuck that pretty ass of yours..."<br/>Finn commented as he tugged down Wyatt's ass<br/>"And this one too..." he commented chewing his lip. Wyatt moaned out, sharing looks with Finn and immediately pulled him into a kiss, a sweet yet passionate kiss. "Can't wait to feel you inside me either" Wyatt mumbled. Jaeden who seemed to be a little attention seeker, forced Noah to choke on his cock and started kissing Wyatt's neck, catching his attention once he sucked on a certain spot that made wyatt turn around and look at jaeden. "Huh... Jae.." Wyatt mumbled, connecting their lips with the same passion he kissed Finn's. Finn looked down at Noah who finally took Finns cock into his mouth again. He used his free hand to wrap it gently behind Noah's neck and started to face fuck him. Little gags started leaving Noah's mouth as he shut his eyes close. But Finn yanked his hair and Noah opened them immediately, tearing up as he moaned out against the boys cock that slammed inside his mouth. <br/>"Didn't I told you to always look at me?"<br/>Finn mumbled and Noah hummed in response. Pulling Finns cock out just to reply quickly with a<br/>"Yes sir"<br/>And immediately took Finns length inside his mouth again, dripping pre cum and drooling down his chin, the others two were fucking their cocks onto Noah's hand as they continued to make out like two savages boys.<br/>Finn moaned out. Feeling he was getting closer. Which was the reason he forced Noah to stop. He pulled the boys head away and Noah whined, trying to reach the tip with his tongue but he couldn't. Finn snapped his fingers to his two sexy friends and chuckled. "Hey love birds...I think he's ready" Finn whispered. Noah looked up while panting and trying to recover from all that. Wyatt and jaeden looked at him and smirked silently. It was Finn the one who picked up Noah and tossed him down against the couch with his Ass facing up towards them. Noah's face hurried against the couch mattress as he held it with one hand tightly. Gulping as he couldn't turn his head around to see what they were doing. He could feel Finns hands spreading his hole, and then suddenly someone spit on it.</p><p>"Yeah look at that... Look how is dripping down his hole.. Fuck it looks so good"</p><p>Jaeden said after wyatt had spit on Noah's hole, Finn did the same after his friend, and Jaeden smirked. Pulling both into a soft short kiss before he kneeled down in front of Noah's hole, and leaned in to start tasting his friends all at the same time. <br/>Finns and Wyatt's spit combined with the delicious pink hole of Noah was enough for Jaeden, it tasted so good. Even though he had never done this before. He was still figuring out how eating ass worked. So he just pushed his tongue inside Noah's hole and started to explore his insides. Noah started to whine out in the highest pitching tone of voice that just fit so well to the deep voice the boy had. Finn spanked Noah's ass with one hand, Wyatt imitated him right before that and they smirked as they admired the red handprint they left on Noah's butt cheek. And yet, Schnapp didn't seemed to care, his eyes shut close as Jaeden got lost in the feeling and just buried his mouth onto Noah's hole. Devouring and licking the deepest he could get with his tongue. And once he was done he pulled out, leaving a wet pretty boy pussy ready to be fucked. He stood back up, jerking his own length a couple of times as he looked down to Noah's hole.<br/>Now they had to decide.<br/>"I'm sure he can take both at the same time man...look at that...he came prepared.. We just loosened him up more" Finn said, biting his lip as he looked at Noah's hole.<br/>"then who's cock will he take first? Look at him, he's just a desperate little whore who wants to have some dick, isn't that right Schnapp?" Jaeden asked and gave him a hard spank, feeling his confidence and his dominance flowing through his veins.<br/>"Yes sir!" Noah moaned out. Wiggling his butt to the boys.<br/>"Let's make him take one first...if he can take two later, two can fuck him from here...and the other one can take his mouth...fuck I just wanna see him getting the soul fucked out of his body.." Wyatt admitted as his friends slowly pumped their cocks at the thought of it. Nodding in agreement.<br/>"We can always take turns..."<br/>Jaeden mumbled softly. Reaching down to tug on Wyatt ass.<br/>"And don't think he'll be the only one getting screwed tonight...I'm not missing this opportunity To fuck the shit out of you too" Jaeden mentioned. Glancing to Finn.<br/>"And you...fuck...I'm not missing it for nothing" he said and pushed Wyatt to be behind Noah.<br/>"Go on, You go first.. Stretch his hole a little bit"<br/>He reassured to wyatt who's eyes widened when he glanced down at his cock that throbbed when it came in contact with Noah's hole. He wasted no time. Despite them having all night. He didn't wanted to make his friends wait. So he grabbed the base, and started to rub the tip against the entrance of Noah's hole. Who slowly went up leaning against his arms, arching his back a little bit.<br/>"Put it in...please Wyatt"<br/>Noah begged, And He got what he asked for. Wyatt cock went in immediately, all the way inside Noah's hole. Causing the little one to moan out in the girliest tone of voice ever. Wyatt tensed a little bit and kept his hips still. His pubes were the only thing preventing their skins to touch, his thighs firmly against Noah's butt cheeks. This sensation was way different, and way better. Wyatt moaned out as Jaeden and Finn Stared in amazement. The way Wyatt's cock went inside so fast turned the boys on more. Wyatt recovered from the momentarily lapse of pleasure he had and started to move his hips, first pulling all the way out, making Noah feel empty but then all of a sudden he felt full again as Wyatt started to ram his cock inside him in a regular fast pace. Noah's smile couldn't get any bigger at this point. His eyes shut close and he started to moan out louder. Jaeden and Finn were amazed at how perfect his friend was bucking his hips back and froth. Making his bubble butt wiggle with each thrust he made. They jerked off at the sight. And the beautiful view they had from the two boys.</p><p>"Fuck it feels so good..your hole.. Fuck Noah your hole feels so good!"<br/>Wyatt moaned out and fucked onto him faster. Getting a hold of Noah's hips tightly.</p><p>'Who would've guessed I was gonna lose it first'</p><p>Wyatt thought to himself as he smiled weakly to a side., considering this morning he thought he was the only virgin in their group. He smirked softly Reaching over to grab a handful of Noah's hair and pull it as he fucked him senseless. He was sure giving his two others friends a show to enjoy. He was getting so lost in the feeling that ge forget for a second they were also there. But nothing could stop Oleff right now to completely destroy Noah's hole. <br/>"Is this enough to buy your silence, whore? Is this fucking enough?" <br/>Wyatt mumbled, confidence rushing through his body when he formulated those words. There was nothing to be ashamed of anymore. Noah moaned out as he cried out in pleasure. Nodding at Wyatt words as he bucked his hips back against Wyatt's. "Y-Yes! Fuck yes it does I-it does.. Harder, please fuck me harder!" He begged and that just accelerated Wyatt's moves. Creating those sweet clapping noises coming from their skin hitting against eachother. Finn decided to not wait any longer, he fucking couldn't wait more, the view was too much and he didn't wanted to cum on his hand. So he crawled down to get under Noah, since the boy was holding himself up it was easier for Finn to get under him, his legs spread open laying across touching Wyatt's legs. He forced Noah's ass to lower itself and looked up at him.<br/>"Here goes your christmas present baby"</p><p>He mumbled, Noah was trying to catch his breath as he smiled down at Finn, a weak yet powerful smile. Wyatt forced himself to stop and pulled his cock out to kneel down a bit, he adjusted the head with Noah's hole once again. But Finn did it as well, he felt Wyatt's cock and slowly started to push in, Wyatt who noticed this, did just the same.<br/>Noah shut his eyes close, his lips parting as a louder moan escaped his mouth. He groaned. Relaxing the best he could to take both of the Biggest cock he had ever took inside him. And after a small thrust from both boys. Their cocks easily slid all the way inside Noah who practically screamed out loud.<br/>"Holy shit! Oh f-fuck it's t-too.. Too much!"<br/>He teared up. But Wyatt and Finn didn't even cared. They started to buck their hips against Noah's hole. Finns hips bucked upwards at the same time Wyatt's hips moved back and forth. Noah's moans were unstoppable at this point, no matter how small each move was he screamed his lungs out in pure pleasure and bliss. His brain couldn't even formulate words he just babbled incoherent things, basically wanting more. And Jaeden just stared at them. His hand moving back and forth so fast on his own cock he felt he could cum any second. God he wanted to be there too, he had no problem in fucking Noah's mouth but his hole. It looked so delicious, And Wyatt and Finn seemed to be enjoying it so much, their moans combining in a beautiful song for jaeden ears. Yet Noah's hole wasn't completely full. No. Jaeden stepped forward and got behind Wyatt. </p><p>"laid down on his back, do it Wyatt, now" </p><p>he whispered on his ear. And Wyatt just followed his instructions. Climbing up a bit onto the couch and laid his chest against Noah's back. Still being deep balls inside him. Jaeden opened his eyes to see Wyatt's hole and God that was tempting. But then looked down to have a better look at how both of his friends cocks were deep inside Noah's hole. He held the base of his large length and spit on it quickly. Unsure if this was going to work. He placed the tip between Finns and Wyatt's cock and the three boys eyes widened.</p><p>"W-Wah-Wait! Ah~ I've never- fuck yes" Noah tried to speak but it was imposible. The moment the two boys stopped moving just to help his friend get inside as well he could feel his hole stretching up for real this time. And he couldn't even speak, without moaning out loud.</p><p>"I've never- I have never took three cocks at the same time !" he finally cried out loud in confession. Tears streaming down his face as Finn forced Noah to look down at him and Open his eyes.<br/>"Look at me...I've told you so many times.. That when you are with me you have to look at me" <br/>he said at which Noah replied with a loud moan, Jaeden was half inside already. He couldn't believe it, he was taking three cocks at the same time. He was literally getting fucked by the three boys at the same time. "Yes sir- yes you had- you had" Noah babbled out as his eyes rolled backwards. Jaeden reached to hold Noah's thighs as his eyes shut close and he started to move back and forth. Wyatt arms wrapped completely around Noah's torso and Finn kept his hand Gently on the boys waist. And right there they all started to move at the same time. Groaning at how tight it felt right now. But Noah took them all without hesitation. He was crying, Noah was crying like a pathetic whore, but the words that came out of his mouth as his hole got destroyed just encouraged the boys even more.<br/>"Fuck yes, Fuck yeah please- F-fuck yeah!"<br/>Jaeden was full inside now. They all were in fact. Jaeden leaned his face down a bit, curving his back enough to use both hands to spread open Wyatt's hole. And started to use his brand new ability to eat him out and prepare him for later. This just made Wyatt moan out loud as he fucked Noah. Keeping his eyes closed as he arched his back and bit down his lip. Finn, being the one who could see Noah's expression, couldn't get enough. He just kept eye contact with Noah as the boy tears rolled his his cheeks and he moaned out like a little girl who's pussy was getting destroyed. Which in fact, was happening. "Good boy...You look.. S-So good when you cry for our cocks.." Finn stuttered out between his moans. And pulled a Noah into a kiss. A long, deep kiss that got interrupted every once and then by those loud moans that escaped through Finns and Noah's mouth. Their moves just accelerated, they started to thrust their hips so fast and hard inside Noah that they all knew the time was coming. Or well, they were Cumming. Jaeden was the first to accelerate his thrust and moan a bit louder. But After Wyatt got eaten out like that by jaeden, and he could feel the tightness around his cock, he was the first to cum, his warm liquid couldn't fill Noah more than he already was, So as Wyatt started to burst out his milk, it all came out dripping down the others two cocks. But then Finn's turn came and he started to fill Up Noah, groaning against his lips as he thrust his hips upwards "Take it all!" he groaned out, Both Wyatt and Finn continued to thrust their hips till Jaeden came as well. Cum shot after cum shot, their cum combined inside Noah's hole. And all he did was scream in pure agony, pleasure, and bliss. All combined in the most amazing feeling schnapp ever had felt before. They immediately pulled their cocks out. And the waterfall of cum begun, a big amount of cum fell Deon of Noah's hole, that was completely stretched now. Some dripping down his thighs. As he breathed out heavily collapsing on Finns chest. Jaeden sat down and rolled Wyatt over his lap to sit him there. Finn managed to hold Noah up and snuggle against him, Jaeden himself leaned his shoulder onto Finn as the boy sat up as well. And their little submissive boys cuddled against their bodies. Noah was slightly shaking as he quietly sobbed and breathed out heavily.<br/>"Are you alright?"<br/>Finn asked, but Jaeden and Wyatt looked at him as well.<br/>"You okay Noah?" they said as their hands started rubbing against the Littles one back. Noah couldn't even open his eyes. He shivered a bit and managed to look at the three of them. Sitting up slowly on Finns lap.<br/>"That was the most amazing and incredible sex I've ever fucking h-had in my life..." <br/>he mumbled and wiped away the tears, as he tried to keep it cool but Jaeden Finn and Wyatt immediately surrounded the boy. Laying him across them, kind of cuddling Noah in the middle of them all.</p><p>" Well... That was the only sex I've ever had...in my entire life...but man...I fucking loved it..."<br/>Finn said and Wyatt spoke after him.<br/>"Can't wait for it to happen again...this is by far the best sleepover we ever had" <br/>He said as jaeden chuckled and started playing with Noah's hair.<br/>"Yeah...the most amazing thing that had happened to me...at least for now..." he said softly. At which all of them looked at eachother. Except for Noah who was still recovering from getting destroyed.<br/>He wasn't donde yet though, oh no. He was gonna ask for more. All he needed was time<br/>There was a soft silence in the room, well if ee don't mention that there was still music playing on the TV. Jaeden tried to avoid the fact that he was most likely going to have to wash the couch and the pillows by how much cum they had all over.</p><p>Once a few minutes passed. Jaeden finally broke the silence of their little break.<br/>"Wyatt?"<br/>He said quietly.<br/>"Yeah?" the curly haired boy replied, turning to look at Jaeden. But gained the attention of Finn as well, and the little weak whore Noah schnapp.<br/>"I want to fuck you now..." he simply said. At which Wyatt replied with standing up, sitting down in the little sofa in front of the couch they were all cuddling onto.<br/>He just spread his legs open for Jaeden. Biting his bottom lip as he gave not just jaeden but Finn a clear nice view of his hole.</p><p>"Took you long enough to ask me"</p><p>He said. Smirking.<br/>The real party was beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After that crazy night, Noah start feeling something he haven't felt in a long time..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's one chapter left! Thanks you all for always showing your support! 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noah was slowly stretching his arms. He bit down his bottom lip as he sat up with his legs spread open, feeling how cum started to drip and roll out of his hole. His pink pretty and absolutely destroyed asshole. Noah couldn't believe he had three boys cum all combined still inside him. Slowly letting ut go out as he pushed a bit. Whining quietly. He looked up to see the new scenario he was greeted with. Wyatt had his legs completely wrapped around Jaeden's waist. As the other boy was pounding his length inside Wyatt's virgin little hole. Not exactly virgin anymore. Jaeden had his hands gripping onto Wyatt's hips as both of them moaned out at the same time. Wyatt having his eyes glued to Jaeden facial expressions as Jaeden glanced down to see his cock entering Wyatt. Who's hairy chest was slightly sweating as the boy back arched at the new feeling. The amazing yet strange sensation of having a boys cock inside his hole.</p><p>"Fuck jaeden- slow- slow down a bit man I-I.. Fuck!"</p><p>Wyatt moaned out as Jaeden continued to pound him in a regular but fast pace. He couldn't really listen, or actually, do what Wyatt was asking him for. His insides felt so good, Wyatt's walls tightly wrapped around jaeden's cock as the boy continued to move, causing the sofa shake by the way he was moving his hips.</p><p>"Holy shit Wyatt...dude you- you are so tight...Mmm..fuck yes!"</p><p>Noah finally took notice of the two boys in front of him. He passed out for a couple of minutes. Let's say that getting railed by three big boys at the same time was too much for the little twink. But he was full recovered now, ignoring the pain he had on his back he bit his lip and tried to approach them. Just as Finn walked back in the living room. He just went to wash his hands a little bit, realizing Noah was awake<br/>"Well hello Mr sleepy, Had your beauty nap already? Ready to continue what you started? I was waiting for you to wake up.. This two couldn't hold themselves...I wanted to join but I wasn't really.. Hard.. I get soft quickly after Cumming one time" </p><p>He chucked as he commented that and slowly pulled Noah to sit on his lap. Who immediately wrapped his arms around Finns neck and looked into his eyes. Breathing out heavily.<br/>"I'm beyond ready...You guys fucked the shit out of me... I've never had something like that before"<br/>Noah commented as he started to grind his ass hole against Finns soft cock. That even when it wasn't hard, it was still huge. Finn just chewed down his bottom lip and placed his hands down on Noah's Ass. Giving him a harsh smack.<br/>"You literally took our virginity Noah.. You were our first time...don't expect us to leave you alone after this... It's not fucking happening"<br/>Finn said, his now hard huge cock started rubbing against Noah's hole. Cum still dripping down there a bit and Finn decided that would simply work as lube. Noah glanced at Finns lips, hearing those words Finn said kinda made Noah feel proud of himself. But also something else he wasn't sure how to explain. Just as their lips connected Finn pushed his cock upwards shoving it completely inside Noah's hole.<br/>"Damn babe, you are not even tight as before.. Guess we really destroyed your little hole.. Not so little now"</p><p>Finn mumbled between his lips and started to thrust inside Noah, bucking his hips upwards causing Noah to immediately start moaning out loud. He pushed them away from the kiss and threw his head back, begging to use his legs to push his body up and then let it drop all the way onto Finns cock. Moaning in that adorable girly tone of voice as he started to ride Finns cock along with the boys hips movements.<br/>Jaeden and Wyatt moved themselves to the couch next to Noah and Finn, the same position they were in before with Jaeden on top of Wyatt as the curly haired one legs wrapped completely around Jaeden's waist. He soon started to move again making Noah's and Wyatt loud moans combine in the air. Finn and Jaeden looked at each other smirking quietly. Finn knew it was his turn later. He just knew Jaeden was gonna take his virgin ass just like how he was taking Wyatt's. And if things went Well, maybe later they could screw Martell's hole as well.<br/>Right now they focused in fucking their little sub babies. Noah's hole was smacking itself against Finns thighs, And Jaeden was ramming Wyatt's hole. Glancing down to notice the boy had cum free hand, his beautiful hairy abs covered in white cum, Wyatt arched his back. Smiling weakly up at jaeden who was now fucking him faster and harder than before. It was so sweet and adorable to see them fucking. All of them together, cute teenage boys exploring themselves in the only way they could become more close to eachother.<br/>Wyatt's feelings for jaeden were just growing more, but so did his feelings for Finn. Who just thought about Jaeden and Wyatt being more than just his best friends after this night, but how could that work? Coming out to the world or their family wasn't really their main concern, Jaeden looked at wyatt and then at Finn, the two boys he was having wet dreams earlier this morning were fully naked having sex with him. It wasn't even a dream anymore it was real. </p><p>perhaps I'm overreacting</p><p>Jaeden thought. But it was so unbelievable, so amazing and beautiful. He wanted this boys to be his forever.<br/>Wyatt wanted Finn and Jaeden to be his and only his.<br/>And so did Finn.</p><p>But.. What about Noah?<br/>They stopped in their tracks. Well, at lest mentally because their bodies didn't stopped moving at all. Finn looked at the boy riding his cock. He was one of the most beautiful boys ever. His fit muscular twink like body covered in small little skin moles. His cock, almost completely hairless, just having a couple of barely noticeable pubes. The boy he first shared a real TV show with. The boy he meet when he started acting. One of his best friends was riding his cock, and it was probably not the last time it was gonna happen. He had just find out how the real Noah was. He find out that the innocent cute tik tok and Zendaya obsessed boy he knew was nothing but a slut and a cocksucker whore. The only thought of knowing that Noah had fucked other guys out of the three of them made Finn feel so.. Jelous. He thought about the future. What were they for Noah? Another great hook up? What was gonna happen next? Maybe this was part of Noah's routine. Get laid and railed and then go find someone new.<br/>That's how being a slut works after all.<br/>Jaeden knew he wasn't doing it with someone that wasn't finn, Wyatt and Noah. Perhaps the three of them gave Jaeden so much...confidence in himself. The three boys made Jaeden feel like he was in charge somehow.<br/>And Wyatt. Oh, He had the perfect mix in what being a submissive switch was. He knew he would get railed by the hottest boy ever, with the biggest cock in the world, the ones he called best friends since he was 13 were the ones who could fuck his hole. And, The little bit pf dominance he had over Noah, it was so balanced for Wyatt likes.<br/>The three boys Needed Noah. Like mentioned so many times before. Schnapp was the key, he brought them all together to have sex, he was the one who accidentally caused Jaeden to run away with Wyatt and hide in his room. He turned Finn, Jaeden and Wyatt on because he desired their cocks more than anything. But was that all he wanted?<br/>Martell, Oleff and Wolfhard couldn't just have that.<br/>They wanted Noah just for themselves.</p><p>"I'm gonna c-cum.. I'm gonna cum oh fuck yes!"</p><p>Noah cried as he continued riding Finns huge length. Who was also about to burst his cum inside Noah. Jaeden and Wyatt, who had started this a few minutes before the others two, were already on their limits.<br/>"Here it comes- here it- comes!"<br/>He moaned out loud and filled the curly haired one hole with his warm long cum shots, thrusting against the pulse of his cum making his cock slide easier inside Wyatt, just as the boy came for a second time stretching open his hole by the pleasure. Shutting his eyes close as he tangled his hands up on jaeden's hair. Panting softly an quietly. Knowing he had enough for tonight. He got to fuck someone he liked and got filled up by someone he loved. Because that was the right word. Love. He loved jaeden. He loved Finn<br/>And he loved..</p><p>Noah arched his back, shooting a big load of cum on the the Canadian tall boy just as he felt his hole getting filled once again by him. Crying out in pleasure, moving his hips up and down just a couple more of times before he collapsed onto Finns chest. Panting quietly. They all rolled over. Finn and Jaeden taking their cocks out of Wyatt and Noah letting their cum come out of their holes. And then they all rolled onto the couch. Cuddling closer onto eachother, Jaeden arms reaching to hold Finns hand as Finn brought Noah between him and Wyatt, who laid onto jaeden's chest panting softly. Gulping.<br/>They were all completely drained.<br/>Jaeden glanced to the clock he had hanging on the wall. Surprised to find out it was almost 4 am.<br/>They've been fucking for five hours already. Well, if you count that this sexual need for eachother started to manifest this morning, they had been doing this all day.</p><p>"We are gonna have to clean this up later"</p><p>Finn mentioned. Noah and the others let go out a shaky laugh. Jaeden slowly glanced to Finn as he stroked Wyatt's curls.<br/>"Yeah...Having a couch covered in male sex fluids isn't really that nice you know"</p><p>He added with a soft smirk. Wyatt managed to sat up and look at them. "Let's clean this tomorrow morning okay..I'm so fucking tired...I Wanna sleep"<br/>He said. <br/>Wyatt could perfectly go to sleep alone, Finn thought. But now that he thought about it, sleeping alone, after having such an amazing night, it didn't really fit. All of them together sounds way better. Yet Jaeden's bed wasn't that big.</p><p>"You think we can all fit in your bed Jae?"<br/>Finn suggested, feeling himself recovering once again, but this time he felt tired. after doing all that, who wouldn't?<br/>Jaeden furrowed his eyebrows softly and sat back up as well as Wyatt. Noah glanced at them and crossed his legs gently.</p><p>"You know, it's snowing outside... It's gonna get cold soon..."</p><p>Wyatt whispered softly. Looking to Jaeden with a little smile on his face.</p><p>"It's been a while since I've slept naked...I'm sure we can give eachother warm all night, let's go"</p><p>Jaeden said smirking and stood up, stretching himself. Wyatt felt his legs shaky a little bit. But that was a good thing, it always meant you got fucked like you deserved. Finn helped Noah get up, who just chucked quietly as he held onto Finn.<br/>"I always sleep naked"<br/>He mumbled quietly as he went towards Wyatt and reached to hold the curly haired one hand. Wyatt immediately held Noah's hand as they made their way to jaeden's room. Jaeden turned the TV and the living room lights off. Sighing deeply.<br/>"How great... I cleaned all around my house this morning breaking my back and now it's all messy again.." he commented.<br/>Finn wrapped his arms around Jaeden's waist. Leaving a soft kiss on his neck as he whispered on his ear.<br/>"But it was worth it"</p><p>Jaeden cracked out a laugh. Reaching over to kiss Finn lips quickly. It still felt weird that they've become so affectionate with eachother, more than just cheek kiss and hugs. but it felt so right at the same time, not even uncomfortable. It just felt like it was the right thing. Because it was.</p><p>___</p><p>A few hours went by. It was 6:30 am. Wyatt and Finn were in the middle of Noah and jaeden. Noah was cuddling against Finns warm body. His head under his slightly hairless armpit. Wyatt cuddled between Finn and Jaeden as he just slept peacefully like a baby. Finn and Jaeden on the other hand, they were awake. Staring at the ceiling as the blue morning light started hitting the window. And the snow continued to fall outside.</p><p>"I still can't believe we fucked..."</p><p>Jaeden commented. Finn slowly turned to look at him. Smiling as he let go out a quiet chuckle.</p><p>"I can't believe that we all are...guys"<br/>He chuckled in a joking manner. Unsure of what to say actually. He was surprised that this conversation didn't felt as awkward as he thought it would.</p><p>"You know, I've been getting the hots from you and Wyatt since we were filming IT chapter one...You two always...I don't man. I thought it was a stupid phase..I thought that maybe I was obsessed with you guys so much that I wanted to be like you... So, talented and amazing in so many things... And be as funny and creative as Wyatt was... I think...shit man I... I think I'm in love with you and this jackass right here"</p><p>Jaeden mumbled with an awkward chuckle leaving his lips, his hand smacking on his face as he covered it. Finn slowly looked at him. Smiling softly as a blush spread across his face. Making Finn gulp as he leaned against his elbow with his head resting on his hand.</p><p>"You know jaeden... I knew... I knew since I was filming stranger things that I didn't liked girls..it wasn't instantly of course, but after I had my first kiss with Millie and people started to annoy me or tease me about it, it all became so much...Girls began to scare me at some point, I even asked the Duffers brother to try to have less Eleven and Mike kisses in Season 2...I was afraid...but eventually I started to accept myself, I wasn't... Scared of girls, I realized it wasn't that. I just didn't liked them... Not the way a boy it's suppose to like girls anyway..so when we started filming IT... I thought I had a crush on all the boys in there even you and Wyatt... Jack, Chosen, Jeremy or Nicholas and Owen...I had so many dreams, In which.. In which you and the rest of the boys cast did things to me... I jerked off so many times in the showers, after filming the quarry scene...Jack always teasing me, trying to kiss me, be made me feel so nervous.. One day I almost kiss him but... He is just not.. He was not my type anymore... "</p><p>Finn said. Jaeden was listening every thing he said. Smiling as the memories came back of those good old days.</p><p>"I realized that.. The more I grew up, the more mature I got.. And the things I like changed...everything changed actually...When we meet back again to film IT chapter two, every other boy was not as attractive as I remembered... Not that they weren't pretty or anything.. But they weren't what I remembered.. Not all of them though.. You and Wyatt.. You two were like the only ones with me who actually changed, not physically but mentally, and since we started to hang out more often after that... man.." Finn chuckled quietly. Fixing his curls up as he laid his head on the pillow, sighing.</p><p>" I think I'm in love with you two as well... "<br/>Finn said, and Jaeden just smiled at him with what you could say were heart eyes. </p><p>Noah, heard everything. He was awake, he woke up a few minutes before Jaeden and Finn started talking. But none of them realized that. Noah's back was facing Finn, the little one sort of hugged himself as he frowned. Hearing them confess eachother love. <br/>Noah started to think about everything. <br/>Well, he started to think more than he should, since he soon was remembering his first time. </p><p>The first time he had this sexual awaken. <br/>It was a day after he made a livestream with Johnny Orlando where Noah was teaching him the Savage tik tok dance. Noah was laying on his bed scrolling through Instagram. He was looking at Johnny's Instagram post, even checking some fan pages where they posted Johnny's shirtless pics. Noah chewed his bottom lip and looked up, making sure that he had locked the door of his room. When he checked that it was in fact closed and locked, he took off his tight grey shorts, the only clothes he had on at the moment since he loved to spend almost every hour shirtless. <br/>He continued to scroll down the many shirtless pics they had from Johnny. His hand slowly brushing against his already hard cock. Noah bit down his bottom lip as he breathed out. Thinking about Johnny, wondering how he looked without those swimming shorts on. Thinking about the message he had<br/>received from Johnny after their livestream together.</p><p>'You have a big one there Schnapp😂'</p><p>Johnny had typed.<br/>At which Noah replied</p><p>'People usually tell me that, I feel proud, I got gifted with this cake'</p><p>Johnny took long to reply to that, very long. Which made Noah feel nervous. But then he finally got a notification popping on his screen. </p><p>'Gotta see it in action, Wanna meet up to do some "tik toks" one day?' </p><p>And from there things just got weirdly exciting between the two boys. <br/>Noah just remembered that as he jerked his cock up and down, faster. Staring at Johnny's abs as he moved his hand up and down doing different sort of moves. <br/>"Why does he turn me on so much...fuck" <br/>Noah thought out loud, spreading his legs open as he pumped his cock. Some pictures had Johnny's bulge slightly showing. This catch Noah's attention almost immediately, how did Johnny's huge cock looked like. How big it was... God, he couldn't think straight anymore. Literally, this boy was just finding out he was gay. <br/>Noah thought for a second as he stopped jerking himself off. He stayed still, biting his lip as that naughty thought went through his head. He decided to just do it and stop thinking about it, he licked one finger, his pointy finger slowly, then introduced his middle finger inside his mouth as well. He slowly placed his phone down, using his now free hand to jerk off his cock slowly. Once he thought they were wet enough. He took a deep breath. <br/>"What the fuck...what the fuck am I doing..." <br/>He mumbled and gulped softly, reaching down with his hand to rub his wet fingers near his hole. Was this what girls felt when they touched themselves? Noah couldn't tell if he liked this or not. He breathed out and started to gently push one finger inside. Looking down, his twitching cock slightly throbbed as he pushed more inside his hole. And before you knew Noah had two of his fingers inside himself. He squirmed a bit on his bed, arching his back as his virgin hole took his fingers. He tried to move them a little bit, searching for anything that he was supposed to feel inside. He was just about to give up but all of a sudden his fingers pressed against a certain spot, causing Noah to moan out in the most high pitching tone of voice ever. He covered his mouth with his free hand almost immediately. Blushing. Breathing out heavily. <br/>That felt good. That really felt good. <br/>He started to curve his fingers, moving them inside his hole till they brushed against that spot once again. Causing Noah to moan out quietly. <br/>He began to pump his hand on his cock up and down, faster, just as he started to fuck himself with his own fingers. </p><p>"Ah... Hmm...Oh fuck yes... Oh Johnny" <br/>He thought out loud. Thinking about the beautiful figure of Johnny Orlando fucking his hole with that big bulge he definitely had between those legs. Noah had never felt this way when he jerked off before. He had never ever felt so much pleasure before. This felt so good he couldn't wait to feel it again. It didn't matter how or when, but he wanted to feel this again. He added a third finger just to add more pleasure, he was fucking himself, and fucked his hand as he bucked his hips upwards, soon enough he unleashed a huge load onto his abs, so huge and long that some ended on his chest and face. He continued Cumming feeling how his fingers moved inside his hole. <br/>That was the best orgasm ever. <br/>Or at least it was for now. <br/>Because since that day, Noah schnapp changed his goals in life. Or sort of did. He was already a talented actor, he was a recognized tik tok boy. Now, what was his personal goal? What was he wanted to achieve the most? Well. He wanted to fuck every single guy he land his eyes on. No matter how old, no matter how big or small they could be, no matter if they were straight. <br/>Noah wanted to be the most well know slut boy from Hollywood. Or at least between the actors. <br/>Johnny was the first one. Noah meet up with the boy a day after, and as it turned out. He lost his virginity with Johnny. He fucked Noah in his bathroom against the counter. And it was amazing, beyond amazing. Noah felt so submissive, he sucked Johnny's cock like if it wasn't his first time doing it, and then got his ass pound by him. <br/>This had just increased Noah's personal goal. The goal he was definitely going to fulfill. <br/>Noah had developed a big crush on Johnny. He even mentioned that to Orlando when they were done and were getting dressed. </p><p>Yet Johnny's reply wasn't what Noah expected. </p><p>"Yeah, I mean I like you too, But...I'm not really gay so like...this was.. A one time thing you know.. I got a reputation to hold so... It's just, guys don't listen to my music.. Girls do... But hey, maybe another day we can..do it again in secret..just like best friends"</p><p>And even though Noah agreed to that deal. He couldn't help it but feel a little pinch on his chest. His illusions of becoming something with Johnny dropped. He thought about how many boys he had done this with, how many he has texted to do such a thing like this, hook up with them. Yet Noah didn't cared about that back then. He thought, who cares? He wasn't a virgin anymore and he was gonna get railed by every boy he fucking wanted. <br/>And so, after Doing it with Johnny. Noah began to search. <br/>Caleb Mclaughlin was the next one. During the filming of season 3, Noah got pound by his big black cock in the boys trailer. Caleb was Bisexual. He just liked pussy more than dick. he couldn't say no to his friend Noah, who begged Caleb to fuck him. <br/>Then He meet up with Asher angel to appear in one of his music videos. They both meet up behind Asher trailer, the most hidden place they could find. Noah blew Asher's cock, but before they could get to do something else Asher's little brother came in. Avi angel. </p><p>It didn't turned out bad. </p><p>The three boys had a nice threesome in the back of the trailer. Avi and Asher taking turns to fuck Noah, and it was the first time Noah managed to take two cocks inside him at the same time. Getting breed by the Angel Brothers. <br/>Jack followed the list. Sadly Noah didn't fucked him. He just gave the boy head and got fingered by Grazer. back at the stranger things premiere, and the famous hickey jack mentions in one livestream. Noah was glad though. He meet one of Finns friends finally, one of the IT cast members. <br/>His Name soon became more famous between young celebrities, he got a call from Louis partridge one day, Asher had told Louis about Noah and the beautiful boy couldn't Wait longer to try out Schnapp. Which he did. <br/>Then William FM got added to Noah's list, even though the boy was a bottom like Noah. <br/>And speaking about Bottoms, In a Stranger things x Marvel convention, many fans wanted Noah and Tom holland to be the main guests. So it happened. And Noah couldn't be more excited to meet Holland himself. <br/>They got to share a trailer due to the convention budget being low. And even though Tom refused at first, knowing Noah was younger than him. And that could get him in trouble. A simple grab from Noah to his crotch was enough. And that became Noah's secret technique. Grab someone's crotch the sooner he realized they were hard. <br/>Tom fucked Noah's hole in their trailer. And after they were done having the meet a greet with their fans Noah texted Noah and they both meet up backstage to fuck again. This time adding a bit of danger of getting caught. <br/>After that Noah's eyes settled on his new objective. His Tall attractive Canadian friend and co-star finn wolfhard. He made the best of his efforts to meet with Finn all by themselves. But when he find out he was meeting up with some of his friends, Noah thought;</p><p>Why don't kill two birds with one rock? </p><p>Why not take not only Finns cock but also his friends? </p><p>And well. You know how it turned out. Schnapp got what he wanted... <br/>But <br/>He felt empty all of a sudden. Hearing Jaeden and Finn. Hearing how they both felt love for eachother, not only they liked eachother to fuck. They loved eachother. And Noah could Help but feel worthless. His heart soon started to hurt once again and he just shut his eyes close knowing that if he started crying there, they would know he was awake. So he just hid that feeling. The same feeling he hadn't felt since he did it with Johnny for the first time.</p><p>___</p><p>A few hours had passed by already. It was 3 pm. And Finn and Wyatt had finished cleaning their part of the house. Which was the kitchen and the dinning room. Noah and Jaeden cleaned the couch that was covered in old cum from last night. The house started to look clean once again. But the boys still flirted with eachother. Jaeden would playfully squeeze Wyatt's ass whispering "Mine" to the curly haired one.<br/>Finn was washing the dishes and Wyatt would wrap his arm around his waist and press his hand against his crotch. At which Finn would say<br/>"Not now" and gain a playful giggle from wyatt.</p><p>Noah, he just didn't know how to feel. Last night was amazing. At least what they got to do felt beyond amazing. But the aftermath wasn't really the best he has experienced. He looked at the distance. Seeing the three boys together as they hang the couch mattress outside in the backyard. His eyes started to tear up again. His hand reached up to tug his shirt on the spot where his heart was.</p><p>Why it was so hard for him to find Love?</p><p>He immediately wiped his tears and tried to control himself. He had finished packing his clothes, he had to leave soon or he was gonna miss his flight. He didn't told the others he was leaving that day. This morning they told Noah they wanted to stay here one more night and record a few YouTube videos they couldn't record yesterday. And perhaps have more fun. And Noah agreed, but now he was gonna leave. He couldn't stand being there knowing he could cry any time soon. </p><p>Outside, the three boys were talking.</p><p>"A poly relationship?"</p><p>Wyatt asked as he leaned against the washroom counter. He was wearing black shorts and a sky blue shirt. Jaeden closed the counter desk as he went back up and poured some soap to the water.<br/>"Yeah... You know...not an open poly relationship...but you know... If we want this to work we have to give our...relationship a name"<br/>Jaeden said as he turned to Finn and Wyatt.<br/>Finn chuckled softly. Sighing.<br/>"What if we just call it a love relationship? If people ask me I'll just say I have-..." he stopped right on his tracks when he saw Noah holding his backpack outside the washing room. He immediately went outside followed by Wyatt and jaeden.</p><p>"Hey, Noah what... What are you doing?"</p><p>Finn asked frowning. Jaeden and Wyatt stood next to him as Noah forced up a smile and fixed his hair.</p><p>"I gotta go.. My.. My mom called me and said I had to be back home by the night.. I got a flight and I just wanted to say goodbye.."</p><p>He said. Jaeden stepped in and shook his head</p><p>"But- dude you can't leave now... I mean.. We... We wanted to tell you something, ask you if-"</p><p>Noah cut him off.</p><p>"we can have sex again? Yeah.. Of course..."<br/>Noah said looking down. Taking a sharp deep breath. </p><p>"I know guys.. I want to as well. ..I mean it was great we all had a good time last night and you all seems to be getting more.. Close with eachother but I gotta go okay, I gotta go n-now"</p><p>Noah's voice started to crack, not even his acting skills could hide the fact that Noah was feeling bad. He tapped his foot against the ground as he avoided looking at them<br/>Finn being the one who knew Noah the best noticed this. But so did Wyatt who could read people very easy.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" they asked as they approached Noah, placing one hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"There's.. There's nothing wrong I just don't wanna miss my flight"</p><p>He said. But his eyes were watery enough for now Jaeden to realize something had happened.<br/>"Noah, Hey... Tell us what happened, why are you leaving?"</p><p>"Because I can't be here anymore!"<br/>He shouted. The three boys gasped and backed up a bit. Furrowing their eyebrows as Finn quickly reached to hold Noah's arm.<br/>"Noah...is it something bad we did? What did we do please tell me what happened why are you crying?"</p><p>The taller one said at which Noah just frowned and pushed his arm away.</p><p>"You wanna know what's wrong? Fine, Fine Finn, I'm Jelous... I'm fucking Jelous...I'm Jelous of you, You and you" Noah said as he pointed at the three of them one by one.</p><p>"I thought it was gonna be another one of those times where I have sex with someone and then ae continue with our lifes- it was going just perfect but then I heard you and Jaeden talking last night, I heard you two saying how much you loved eachother and how Wyatt felt the same too... And Fuck I want to feel loved too!"</p><p>Noah said, breaking down in tears in front of the boys he felt Jelous of. Three confused yet concerned boys. Wyatt immediately pulled Noah closer and hugged him. Since nether Jaeden or Finn reacted to hold the boy.<br/>Noah hugged him back, burying his face onto Wyatt's chest.</p><p>"Noah...hey... Look at me"</p><p>Wyatt said as he cupped the little ones cheeks and looked into his eyes. It broke him seeing Noah like this. He was so full of energy and had such a brig smile that seeing him cry just broke him.</p><p>"You are loved Noah...and don't take this as another typic talk about being loved by your friends and family, because even though you are loved by them, you are loved... Like how you want to be loved..."</p><p>Wyatt said. Noah wiped his tears as he seemed to be a little confused about what Wyatt said. Yet his tears stopped streaming down his face. Jaeden then stroked Noah's hair with his hand and sighed.</p><p>" I wasn't.. Going to tell you we wanted to have sex with you Noah...We were talking back there and, we just... We were so confused about how to put this into words...but yeah... Finn, Wyatt and me, we love eachother, we want to be together..."</p><p>Finn then intervened, clearing his throat.</p><p>" But we want you to be with us too...we couldn't...we couldn't leave the boy who brought us together to a side to begin with.. We couldn't leave the cutest little human being all by himself knowing some asshole will break his heart one day... We couldn't just let that happen, because we love you Noah! We fucking love you..."</p><p>Finn said, at what Wyatt and Jaeden nodded. Noah looked at them all. His eyes opening even more as he realized what they meant.</p><p>" But.. But how can...how can you love me if... "</p><p>Finn lifted his chin up. Smiling.</p><p>" Look at me, when I'm talking to you...Noah.. We love you, Jaeden, Wyatt and me...we want you to be with us..um...fuck how do I say this... We-"</p><p>"We want you to be our boyfriend!"</p><p>Wyatt said out loud. Interrupting Finn who rolled his eyes and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah.. Yeah just what he said"</p><p>Jaeden nodded at his frriends- well, now Boyfriends words. They all looked at Noah.<br/>And it was his turn to feel like this wasn't happening. This was a dream. He was still sleeping, this couldn't be happening.<br/>But it was. And Noah tears weren't sad tears anymore. He was happy. Feeling overwhelmed by what he heard. He couldn't reply, he just nodded.<br/>And Wyatt pulled the boy into a kiss. As soft romantic kiss before it was Jaeden's turn to kiss those sweet glossy lips. And finally Finn brought Noah into a kiss.</p><p>"I love you... Boyfriend"</p><p>He said smirking quietly. At what Noah replied with a kiss. Kissing Finn passionately as he wrapped his arms around the boys neck. Call this a corny moment, a cringe adorable moment. They didn't cared. Four boys in love with eachother that's what they were.</p><p>"So...Finn, you were saying that, if someone asked you if you were single... What would you say to them?"<br/>Wyatt interrupted their kiss. At which Finn turned to look at his other boyfriend with a soft smirk forming on his lips.</p><p>"I'll tell them that I have the most beautiful, hot and definitely most attractive boyfriends I could ask for..." he said. Wyatt and Jaeden hugged Finn as they had Noah in the middle. The littlest one of them who was feeling like a new person. He was feeling loved. Loved for real.</p><p>"so like... This is a weird relationship...I mean not weird but...different than others I've seen"</p><p>Jaeden commented as they made their way inside the house, they all being lead by finn who held their hands close. They all were holding their hands actually. Once they were inside Finn shrugged.</p><p>"Well, We are a Poly relationship I think...that's how people call this...but, let's just say we are dating, it's not that hard for people to understand...Our families might get a little crazy but who cares? I don't"</p><p>Finn said as he looked at them all. Wyatt sighed and just smiled to a side. This was crazy. But it was already settled. The only one who didn't cared how they called this relationship was Noah. Because he found what he had been searching for in a long time.</p><p>"Agree..I definitely agree, so how do we celebrate this? We order Pizza or watch a movie?"</p><p>Noah asked looking up. They shared a quick look with eachother, all of them thinking. Till their minds connected and they've choose the same idea.</p><p>"I think I have just the thing"<br/>Finn commented.</p><p>___</p><p>Their moans intensified, the bed was shaking as the border with the wall, slowly scratching the paint by how hard it was getting hit. The windows were closed but there was a fog making them slightly wet. Noah's hand tugged the sheets, his eyes shut close as he arched his back.<br/>Wyatt hand firmly holding Noah's hips as he moaned out, sweat dripping down his forehead, his cock sliding in and out Noah's hole. <br/>Finn curls fell onto his head as he had his arms wrapped around wyatt torso, his long hands exploring the hairy chest of the curly little haired one as his cock went in and out inside Wyatt's hole. He chewed his bottom lip, letting go out loud high pitched moans. Finally there was jaeden. Who had his hand on Finns back, while the other one kept a tight grip on the Canadian one hair. Gripping on it as he pound his cock inside his tight little hole. Moaning out as he guided Finns moves, who guided Wyatt's.<br/>They were doing the so called Sex train.<br/>Fucking eachother at the same time, not leaving anyone without feeling something.<br/>"Fuck yeah baby, Fuck me with that cock- oh fuck I love it!<br/>Noah cried as he turned his head back once he felt Wyatt leaning down, kissing his lips. Jaeden pulled onto Finns hair and started to kiss his neck as the boys head tilted back, moaning out loud as he fucked Wyatt's hole and jaeden fucked his.</p><p>"You like it? You like having my dick inside your hole baby? You love having Wyatt taking your big dick as you take mine?"</p><p>Jaeden was so good at dirty talking. He was amazing. Finn just nodded and let go out a moan between a soft "Yeah~"<br/>They continued to pound eachother, aside of Noah who just fucked his hand. And they reached their orgasm at the same time. </p><p>they stayed like this all morning. Fucking all evening till night came, and then? They ordered some Pizza, they Played some video games. Watched some movies and then fucked again before they fell asleep. Or how Wyatt liked to call it, they made love..<br/>Because despite them getting so horny around eachother. Despite them wanting to fuck eachother every 2 seconds. They loved eachother. They loved eachother the same. <br/>And that loved continued growing. It continued growing for years...and years</p><p>What happened next? Well... </p><p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//If there some spelling problems I'm sorry English is not my first language 😔 but I tried my best!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>